To Save the Future: A Naruto Shippuden Fanfic
by Leo6
Summary: Uzumaki Sachiko discovers an ancient monument, which her mentor believes to be dangerous, was attacked by an unknown shinobi of immense strength and power. 30 years ago, Naruto wakes up to find a little girl who looks almost like her, whiskers and all.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Kaze no Kuni, also known as the Land of Wind is a dry and arid land with nothing but the sea of sand and hot, scorching weather that is lifeless in the eyes of many. Although its harsh environment is unsuitable for almost anything that lives through nature, it is a destination for some adventurers, scholars, and the occasional movie and TV industry that thrive in the Five Great Shinobi Nations. Of course, the latter would need to pay for the fees needed to the current Kazekage of _Sunakagure_ before setting up to film the vast desert for whatever they are shooting. 

In the middle of the desert is a small group of people located near a pile of monolithic stones that has been washed away by the sandy winds of time. Only five months ago, the huge rocks were partly visible to some of the Suna nin who have found shelter behind it during its occasional sandstorms. Tons of sand that has been dug out and careful excavation planning have revealed what this team of archaeologists that has been searching for years. The rock formation resembles something of a pyramid, where the huge stone slabs leaned towards a central point like that of a tent, and in the center were huge blocks made of sand and straw, which was proof of an ancient civilization possibly long before the founding of _Sunakagure_. The expedition team was a collaboration of two allied nations, namely _Sunakagure_ and _Konohakagure_, and laborers coming from the Hidden Sand village. In order for the Sand Village to prosper, the ruling members of the _Sunakagure_ council have decided to go back to their roots and see how their ancestors have prospered in the past. The Hidden Leaves' Hokage was quick to send aid as well as experts to help their ally.

Sitting inside the comfort of his tent, the expedition leader has been looking over various pieces of paper and old scrolls while doing a cross referencing with a topographical map. It has been a long and harsh project between the two nations, and it seems it would soon come close to an end with fruitful results. Taking some water from a canteen on the worktable, he was about to draw some water into his mouth when one of his colleagues barges in with an excited look in his face wrinkled face.

"Professor Kunimori! We've found something in the center of the rocks! You have to see this!"

Professor Kunimori's hands begin to tremble as he dashed out of the tent, forgetting his parched throat as he followed his colleague outside. A few laborers and other scholars and ninja gathered around to take a look at their discovery as the professor pushed his way through to see what it was. In the hollowed center of the rock formation is another rock, but the only difference is the small carvings of hieroglyphic origins that covers it. As the professor clambered down the makeshift stairs, his sights were averted towards a single _kunoichi _of Konoha as she brushes the sand away to begin deciphering the hieroglyphs. The woman is well in her early twenties, wearing her hiai-ate just above her short, dusty blonde hair and wearing clothes similar to the citizens of the Hidden Sand, a necessity due to the harsh and sandy weather. Her face partially covered with a single strip of cloth to prevent sand from entering through her mouth and nostrils. She strokes the brush over the rock with practiced ease and care, making sure the original shape remains intact.

"Sachiko-kun," the professor called as he walked next to her. "Anything interesting with this rock here?"

The woman named Sachiko turned her dark green eyes to face the professor as she moved the brush away from the rock.

"Yes, sir. Seems like we've found what we've been looking for." She points towards a line of hieroglyphs on the rock. "According to this row, it speaks of the ancient civilization that worships the Angry God of the Sun, which would imply the desert sun." Then she moved to the other side of the rock with the professor in tow. "And over here states a warning of some sort, but the rest of the hieroglyphs have been carved away, possibly due to the sand erosion or when the rock is lowered in this very spot."

The professor examined the rock closely, as well as called for a photographer with his camera ready to take pictures of the rock and the hieroglyphs. Upon his third orbit around the rock, the professor found something he had overlooked as he squatted down for a closer examination. It showed a symbol of intricate letters of ancient past as well as a shape that resembled a humanoid. Though the original tone has disappeared, he took a piece of paper and began carefully stenciling the symbol on top of it. It took a few minutes to complete the stencil impression until he was satisfied as the professor left the scene followed by Sachiko, followed by the order of cleaning the rock by the rest of the assistants and a couple of picture by the photographer. The two walked towards the shelter of the tent as Professor Kunimori and Sachiko sat down on one of the chairs to begin their study. Sachiko removed the strip of cloth from her face as she breathes in some air that is not from the outside. Under the light of the plastic sunroof of the tent, Sachiko's facial features are revealed a cunning look about her as well as three whisker-like birthmarks on both cheeks.

The professor took a scroll out of the trunk and unrolls it on the table, which shows an intricate seal brushed on the paper. With a few hand seals, a small puff of smoke revealed a large tome as the professor began working on it. After several pages, the professor's eyes widened a bit, as he kept switching from the stenciled paper with the tome, unable to believe on what he was looking at.

"By the gods," the professor whispered to himself, which caught the attention of Sachiko as she hovered behind the professor to see what he was looking at. Closing the heavy tome with an audible thump, the professor crumpled the piece of paper and throws it away before breathing a long audible sigh.

"We must abandon the project." The professor said as he slowly sets his eyes towards Sachiko.

"What do you mean? We were so close!" Sachiko glared at the professor with disbelieving eyes.

"You don't understand, Sachiko-kun." the professor shakes his head, "If we move on further, it may bring an unspeakable evil upon us all."

Sachiko have always been the type never to give up when starting on something big, a trait which she inherited from her father, the current Hokage of Konoha. Of course, there is nothing that draws the line when it comes to mysticism and science, something that just about everyone living in the Shinobi Nations have known, the possibilities of something that would bring destruction ever since the days of Orochimaru and Akatsuki. It was a decision that would either save an ally or destroy the world in unison now rests on Sachiko, which makes the other half of the professor's.

"So what are we facing?" Sachiko could only ask questions for now.

Professor Kunimori rubs his eyes from the stress and fatigue, as well as the disappointment of an impending failed project that have amounted several million ryo, as well as the disappointment of the volunteers and workers who have dedicated themselves to the task at hand.

"Tell me, Uzumaki-kun," the professor calls her by her formal name, something that Sachiko would be wary about whenever a life or death decision needs to be made. Though she's been with the team for no more than three months, Uzumaki Sachiko have always prided herself with the intelligence of her late mother she never knew, as well as the stalwart and confident nature of her father, Naruto. 'Never back down from my word', a _nindo_ that her father always quoted and adopted it as her own, this situation now tests her desire to find a discovery she swore to complete over the fate that may end all of existence.

The professor observed the Hokage's daughter for a few minutes, taking in the silence that she is now deliberating on the decision, he rose from his chair and placed a paternal pat over the girl's shoulder.

"You don't need to rush." The professor smiled kindly. "It would sadden me if the project has to be cancelled, but I would definitely die in peace knowing my children and grandchildren would be safe from a fate that would befall them in the future."

Looking out from the partition of the entrance, the professor continued.

"We shall end today's work for the night, and hopefully I'll have your decision by tomorrow morning whether we should push on or bury the monument."

Sachiko gave the old man an appreciative nod as she flashed him a fox-like grin, something that most of the men have accustomed to love and the means of encouraging them whenever they feel tired or miserable.

The day ended in the middle of the afternoon, which the expedition team took the explanation with mixed expressions. Even laborers were permitted to return to the Sand Village, as a relief team will arrive the day after tomorrow. The evening sets in, the blazing temperature now replaced with cold dry weather as everyone settles in for the night when a few figures dressed in black have infiltrated the perimeter of the excavation site. Sneaking in closely, they surveyed the area for any Suna nin patrols, making sure that dispatching them would be swift and silent. Though Sachiko plays the role of an archaeology scholar, she happens to be of jounin rank herself as she took the first watch that lasted for three hours before being relieved by the night watchmen. Her replacement arrived as she heads off to her tent she shared with a few of the professor's female assistants and one _chunin_ of the Sand when an explosion nearly shook her off her feet. Various screams followed as Sachiko readied her _kunai_ as she searched her surroundings. The tent occupants left their shelter to find out what caused the explosion when Sachiko felt the presence of killing intent surrounding her. Looking up towards the night sky, she saw faint glimmers that resembled projectiles.

"Everyone take cover!" Sachiko yelled as she made a hand seal of hers and her father's favorite skill.

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!" Sachiko yelled as several solid replicas of herself appeared in a puff. Each readying a _kunai _or _shuriken_, they all hurled their projectiles towards the incoming ones, deflecting most of them while others landed harmlessly away from the non-combatants.

"Damn it!" Sachiko cursed as a wave of unidentified ninja came close to the expedition site. The few chunin and jounin in the area rushed in to impede on the attack as Sachiko approached one of her shadow clones.

"Go back to the Sand village and request for reinforcements. Also, have them send a carrier hawk to the Leaf Village on what's happening." Sachiko ordered as the clone nodded before leaping away. The odds were against them, not knowing how many bandits were there as she hurried to the professor's tent.

Inside, the professor was scurrying around picking up tomes and scrolls and dumping them inside his trunk before sealing it inside his scroll.

"Professor, we have to get you out of here. I'll have one of the clones escort you back to the Sand Village." The clone steps in, ready to take the professor to safety. Professor Kunimori nodded feverishly as he finished sealing the trunk inside the scroll and hurried to the waiting clone. Before leaving, the professor grabbed Sachiko by the shoulders as he gazed sternly into her eyes.

"I do not know what they are after, but whatever happens, **DO NOT** let them remove the stone!" the professor spoke with utmost urgency before leaving with the clone.

Outside, a couple of bodies from both sides littered the area and her clones were reduced to a handful. It was a terrible onslaught as she charged in to help the other Sand jounin in keeping the enemy at bay. Somehow, more enemy shinobi kept pouring in like an angry sandstorm when Sachiko heard the cries of an elderly man as she turned to where the professor was escaping. The clone that was with the professor has sent its memories to Sachiko, revealing a effeminate-looking shinobi with white spiky hair and a robe as she leapt towards that place. As she landed, her eyes widened to find the professor impaled by the enemy's sword through the chest with blood leaking from the wound. His killer showed no remorse or even a blood-thirsty visage as he picked up the scroll from the professor's robe and pockets it in his hip bag.

"No, professor. Oh gods… No…" Sachiko choked and her tears spilled forth when her dear friend and teacher during her youth was brutally murdered right in front of her. The wave of sadness, anger, loss and rage twisted inside of her like a powerful typhoon when she hunched over, her sobs were slowly reduced to a more feral growl that is deemed inhuman. The white-haired shinobi observed her with little interest, as she raised her head towards her teacher's killer, her eyes changed from a cool green to a more demonic red with cat-like pupils and the whiskers on her face thickened. Her body bursts in red flames of chakra as more of her physical features changed like her fingernails growing sharper, the canines on her teeth growing into sharp fangs and the excess red chakra transform into a shape of a tail that moves on its own.

"Kill… kill… kill… you… kill you…" her voice was throaty yet held all the hate she could muster. She slowly raised her right hand, willing her chakra to gather over the palm as it begins twisting and rotating into a weapon of powerful jutsu with the strength of a tornado.

"**RASENGAN!**"

The white-haired shinobi could only sneer at her as he felt the sudden spike of her murderous, not killing, intent as she charged with the speed that is beyond any shinobi with a frenzied scream with her right hand stretched towards his head. To the white-haired shinobi, it seems like time only slowed down to him before thrusting his knee forward, to find it connecting to Sachiko's abdomen with the force of an ogre's club at full swing. This caught Sachiko by surprise when she felt the air in her lungs blown out by force and the Rasengan on her hand dissipates before her opponent swings his fisted hand across her face. The impact proved powerful enough to send her skidding across the sand and crashing at the stone monoliths on her back. The force of the punch was powerful enough to leave a web of fissures across the stone as Sachiko's demonic chakra dies out as she coughs up blood. In a blurry gaze, Sachiko fought desperately to regain her eyesight, only to find her throat being squeezed in bone-crushing strength as she was lifted off her feet. She held onto the arms of her opponent as she choked and gasped desperately for air.

"Dear child," her opponent's voice sounded smooth and composed- a far cry from how he managed to kill her teacher. "It would seem that my theory where a demon's _jinchuuriki_ can be changed from one host to another may be proven. Or perhaps it divided itself from the original _jinchuuriki_ to its offspring, just like giving birth to a new demon. I wonder, how many tails does your _Kyuubi_ possesses?"

Sachiko's eyes widen a bid from confusion with her left eyelid drooping due to the hit she took, thinking how anyone could engage themselves in academic thinking during a battle.

"No matter, in the end, there could only be just one _Kyuubi_ in existence."

The white-haired ninja throws Sachiko aside, as he approached the monument and towards the rock in the middle. Sachiko struggled to move despite of her injuries as she crawled on her arms and legs, reaching out towards the rocks. By the time she arrived, the white-haired shinobi was forming a series of very fast hand signs that took nearly half a minute before plunging his chakra-flamed hands on the rock. Instead of crushing the rock, Sachiko was shocked to find the shinobi's hands being absorbed through it, and the rock glowed with an eerie purple.

"It's time." the white-haired shinobi breathed with relish as he took a step back to watch the glowing rock after removing his hands from it. "The rebirth of an ancient village will soon rise again to rule the Five Great Shinobi Nations, and our _Kage_ will bring peace and order once again."

There was no telling what would happen if the process is complete, as Sachiko's mind raced furiously for a plan. Instead, she ignored the pain of her injuries when she pulled out a _kunai_ and lunged for the shinobi. As the blade almost reached the back of the shinobi's neck, her body seem to float when she finds herself encased inside a bubble made of chakra. An open hand was pressed outside the bubble, and the white-haired shinobi was controlling it.

"It would seem I need to take care of you in order to complete the rebirth. Yet I must admire your tenacity and foolishness to even try and land your weapon at me. For that, you shall be rewarded."

Sachiko watched as the white-haired shinobi made a couple of one-handed seals, something that is a rarity even among the Kage of the Five Nations. Upon completion, she felt her body beginning to hollow out, and her sense of touch following suit before she could no longer feel herself disappearing.

As the attack of the excavation site died down, another shinobi approached the stone monoliths with the authority of a higher rank with his long black hair flowing flawlessly in the slight breeze. He wore the standard outfit much like the invading shinobi, which consists of black and red with netted armor underneath. Looking down, the shinobi felt the chakra signature of the _jutsu_ the white-haired shinobi performed.

"Was that even necessary?" the shinobi asked.

The white-haired shinobi could only smile slightly as he turned to his companion.

"I'll find out in a few days, if the father could remember even having a child."


	2. Chapter 01

Chapter 01

30 Years Ago…

The summer sun once again graced the Land of Fire as its denizens enjoy the warmth and plans of going to the beach or other vacation sites have been the subject by most. Sadly, this was not shared by most of the ninja that resides in Konoha, as most of them could only get a vacation if the _Godaime_ would allow it, unless under the influence of alcohol or have been scheduled months ahead. The closest thing for most of the ninja to have the day for themselves is the hot springs location where Jiraya usually visits for some 'inspiration'.

Of course, one particular shinobi of the Leaf wouldn't mind the long wait for a vacation, as he would rather train, sleep or visit his favorite noodle place whenever a mission is not available. On the top floor of one of many apartment complexes located around Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto still remains within his dream world with his legs and arms sprawled across his bed. The summer heat has been very uncomfortable for the young man as he sleeps in with only his boxers, but it didn't stop him from just being lazy in a fine Sunday afternoon.

Just a few blocks away, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru and Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru were walking in a leisurely pace, on their way towards Naruto's apartment. They were scheduled to hold a reunion of sorts, not that they need to since they work in the same field, but just to commemorate their graduation from the Academy while retelling their exploits, the good and bad times as well as the mischief ensued, mostly led and masterminded by the Kyuubi container himself.

"I just don't get why we have to hold a reunion party. It's not like we're living in a different place nowhere around here." Shikamaru complained.

"Unlike you, Shikamaru, is that we cherish our friendship far above what we do when we're not being ninja." Sakura argued.

"So, just because we came from a month-long mission doesn't mean we have to have a group gathering." Shikamaru droned. "The last time that happened, and apparently a short one, is because Lee mistook the _sake_ he was guzzling from the glass as water."

"Yeah, I can't believe it took Gai-sensei, the Hokage and several ANBU to pin him down. The Hokage was furious!" Kiba chortled.

"No kidding," Sakura sighed as she paled on the thought, remembering the aftermath of the ruined party. "And somehow, he kept confessing to me for no more than three times a minute. Good thing your family is rich, Hinata-san, or we would have been broke for the next three months."

The shy Hyuuga heiress stared down as she blushed and played with her forefingers in a childish manner.

"The question is, do we have to invite Neji and the gang?" Shikamaru asked.

Everyone stopped on their feet as they thought long and hard on the prospect of inviting Neji, which they also have to invite Lee, and so on.

"We'll think about it." Sakura answered as she wore a strained smile.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled to himself.

As they were nearing Naruto's apartment, Sakura's sights caught the attention of the Leaf Village's Hokage, Tsunade along with her assistant Shizune walking towards their direction.

"_Shishou_!" Sakura called out as the rest bowed to her approach.

"Going off somewhere, Sakura?" Tsunade asked as she greeted the small group of teenagers with a nod.

"We're off to visit Naruto for the party next week." Sakura replied.

Tsunade's eyes widened a bit, not because of the party, but of what would come to being once the whole gang has been assembled.

"Oh no, Sakura," Tsunade crossed her arms under her full chest. "The last time you kids had a party it ended up with me signing and reading complaints from nearly one hundred people!"

"Please, shishou," Sakura begged, "I promise to keep them all in line and make sure that no alcohol is being served. It's been ten years since we enrolled in the Academy and we just want to relive fun times we had together!"

Tsunade looks at Shizune for support, which she just shrugs and turns her attention to Sakura as she sighed in defeat.

"Very well. Since you feel that way I might as well allow you. While I'm at it, I might as well visit Naruto since I've never been in his house before."

"Great! It's that apartment across the street at the top floor." Sakura pointed.

Everyone leapt towards the building as they landed on the large veranda. The entire group stopped at the second door as Sakura knocked on the door.

"Oi, Naruto!" Kiba took the honors on knocking on the door. "Are you in there? Anyone home?"

"Is he gone?" Sakura asked.

"Nope. I can smell him in there and…" Kiba turned slightly green as he made a sickened face, "gods, he should have cleaned up a bit. Something's growing inside there."

Inside, Naruto continued to sleep like a rock as he snored through the continued banging on his door. Just near the foot of his bed was his crumpled sheet in a heap, which suddenly twitched when the noise from outside the room continued. The crumpled sheet began to move slowly, until it reaches the floor and staggers towards the door.

Outside, Sakura's patience is beginning to wear thin as the vein on her forehead seemed more visible and outright throbbing out of frustration. Fighting the urge to punch the door away, the group heard the door unlocking itself and the door being opened. They were about to enter the door when they stopped and saw the white sheet that was standing in their way.

"G-ghost?" Kiba blanched as Akamaru barked.

"What in the? Has the garbage in Naruto's room come alive or something?" Tsunade eyed on the moving sheet as she also noticed the smell that was coming from inside.

The sheet began to move away from the door as Sakura slowly opened the door to find Naruto still sleeping. The crumpled sheet staggered and swayed as if being seasick before climbing back up on Naruto's bed and falling over with a slight thud.

"What in the gods' name is that?" Shikamaru broke the silence as they all entered the room and each pulling out a weapon.

"I don't know what it is, but I think it's some small demon or a weird pet." Shizune wrapped her arms around herself as a chill was climbing up and down her spine.

"Everyone, take your positions. Hinata, I want you to check on what the hell is that thing with your Byakugan." Tsunade ordered as everyone tiptoed around the room.

Hinata nodded shakily was visibly paling from fright, being a timid girl herself as she forced to swallow the lump that was in her throat and activated her Byakugan. The veins around her eyes thickened and her vision became clearer as she scoped on what was under that sheet. In a few seconds, she wasn't prepared on what greeted her eyes, as it was small like that of a child.

"It's a… it's a…" Hinata stammered.

Sakura gave the signal to Shikamaru, in turn reached for the blanket. In a count of three, Shikamaru pulled the blanket over t reveal the cutest thing they may have ever seen. Somewhere between the age of three or four, with short dusty blonde hair and curled up in an oversized shirt is a little girl curled up on her side and her knees near her chest that seems to be sleeping quite peacefully. She looked like a smaller version of Naruto's diversionary perverted jutsu, the _Oiroke-no-Jutsu_. Everyone's thoughts were within the lines of 'who in the world is that', and different theories on where she came from. But the most noticeable trait the girl has is the three whisker-like birthmarks that seem to adorn her dreamy, smiling face more than Naruto's own.

It took nearly half a minute for everyone to complete the puzzle together, and Sakura took an extra ten seconds before erupting with a force of a volcano.

"**NAAAARUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Hell hath no fury indeed.

The boy in question suddenly pops up from his bed and squints his eyes at the sudden outburst before mumbling vaguely to whatever it was that shook him from his sleet. As if waking up from a pleasant dream, Naruto rubbed his eyes and stretches as he yawns before turning towards the door.

"Sakura-chan. Everyone. Why are you all here?"

Outside, people on the streets stopped to hear what the commotion is about, while most were frightened at the massive killing intent they have felt since the invasion of Orochimaru, followed by the cries and yelps of pain and suffering.

Naruto lay on the bed, both battered and broken and Sakura was far from finished. She grabbed Naruto by the neck and began strangling him.

"Who is this girl, Naruto?" Sakura screamed; her face contorted with rage and fury. "I demand an answer, **NOW**!"

As the shaking came to a halt, Naruto slowly focused his sights on the said girl, and indeed there was one sleeping on the foot of his bed. In a count of five seconds, Naruto was starting to sputter and panic.

"Who the hell is she?" Naruto yelled as he jumped and slammed his back against the wall in utter shock. Realizing he was wearing only his boxers, most of the women were sporting blushes on their faces, and more so for Hinata yet she was entertaining thoughts about the connection between Naruto and the girl.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Sakura screeched as she raised her chakra-powered fist to start pummeling him.

Just before Sakura could start killing Naruto, the little girl moaned a bit, which caught the attention of everyone present. She slowly got up on her knees, rubbed her eyes and yawned while stretching that is similar to Naruto's way of waking up. Turning around, she finds Naruto pressed against the wall with Sakura readying herself to kill him. She remained like that in a daze for a few seconds until she smiled in the cutest possible manner before calling out to him.

"Daddy! Good morning!"

It was too much information for even Shikamaru to process and various reactions were evident all around. Tsunade and Shizune's jaws dropped to the ground and their eyes bulged as wide as cups, as well as Kiba's, Shikamaru scratched his head and scowls in annoyance, mumbling 'troublesome'. Hinata, who took the shock in her head than the rest, keeled over with a satisfying thud. But everyone's reactions were nothing compared to Sakura, as she slowly faced Naruto with fire in her eyes. And the first she wants to send to hell with that fire is Naruto, the fifteen-year-old father of a toddler.

It took an hour and a half and two _iryo-nin_, or medic nins, since Sakura refuses to heal Naruto, before explaining his side of the story, starting with who is the mother of this girl. Tsunade acts as the main interrogator, with the rest as jury, and Sakura most likely the executioner if Naruto is found guilty of having a pre-marital affair.

"All right, Naruto," Tsunade began, "it seems that it's impossible for an 11-year-old to knock up some girl to have a kid this age, so it all comes down to where you find her. And what's with the whisker marks?"

Shizune was holding the girl in her arms as the proceedings were in session since they consider her as the victim of circumstances, thus avoiding Sakura's wrath. Naruto sat on the chair with a look of confusion in his face. Indeed, the girl bears an uncanny resemblance to Naruto, and he would be damned to know if he may have 'done it' with someone he has know idea of.

"Someone's playing a trick on me." Naruto shuddered as he held his arms to keep his paranoia in place. "They're out to get revenge on me for all those pranks I've been pulling in this village for years." With a closer examination, Naruto eyed the whisker marks on the little girl, and in turn the child just smiled at her 'father' with a fanged grin. Spitting on a handkerchief he pulled out of his pocket, Naruto begins rubbing on the little girl's cheeks in a brisk and rough motion, to make sure it wasn't some sort of pen or magic marker that covered her face. It wasn't long when the little girl was starting to get hurt.

"Ouch! Daddy, stop!"

Sakura bops Naruto on the head to stop him. In the end, the whisker marks are the real thing as Sakura dragged Naruto back on his seat with relish.

"I swear I have no idea where she came from and I was practically sleeping in when you people decided to barge in to my room!" Naruto explained.

"Liar." Sakura growled, followed by a nearly audible sobbing from Hinata, who seemed like her heart was dashed, maimed, impaled, chopped and roasted to see her idol as an illegitimate father.

"Okay, now the next question is where were you some four or five years ago before she came along?" Tsunade asked.

"I was in the Academy trying to graduate, and failed!" Naruto answered.

Raising an eyebrow, Tsunade tried to come up with some other questions, until she shifted her eyes on Shikamaru for support.

"Sorry, I can't think of anything either." Shikamaru said before she could ask for support.

"Do you think she's Hinata's child with Naruto?" Kiba asked before Sakura punched him through the wall.

"Are you kidding me?" Sakura screamed. Hinata could only blush even deeper at the thought of getting into stage D when she couldn't even get to stage A.

"Listen to me," Naruto spoke, "I don't know where she came from and I have no idea who the mother is, or was, or whatever! I mean, I've been travelling with _Ero-sennin_ for two-and-a-half years and only he gets to be with other women while I was training like a lunatic!"

There was a few seconds of silence to deliberate on Naruto's words when the little girl's tummy let out a soft growl and spoke, "I'm hungry" as she sucked at her forefinger and her green eyes glazed with tears. Somehow, all the women's maternal instincts kicked in as they asked for what the girl would want to eat and offered suggestions.

In the end, everyone including Akamaru, since Kiba was still knocked out from Sakura's punch, huddled over to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar for a late lunch. The group observed both Naruto and the little girl's eating habits, which were both lacking on manners and more on the choice of ramen, which is miso. Surprisingly, the little girl managed to eat eight small bowls of ramen, which is equal to four adult-sized ones, while Naruto ate nearly three times the amount. Teuchi and Ayame watched with keen interest to see a little girl have such a huge appetite at her age. Even the way they finish up their meal are the same as the two rubbed their bellies and let out a satisfied sigh.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Naruto." Ichiraku Ramen's owner Teuchi commented as he noticed the similarities.

"I know, father," Ayame, Teuchi's daughter, added as well and began playing the role of interrogator. "And such a cute girl, too. What is your name?"

"Sachiko!" she yelled with a cute, fox-like grin that resembles Naruto's own.

"Cute!" Ayame squealed and her eyes turned into heart-shaped ones. "And how old are you?"

"Four!" Sachiko raised her hand with four digits shown.

"And what is your last name?" Ayame asked, which caught the attention of everyone in the bar.

"Uzumaki! Uzumaki Sachiko! My daddy is Hokage!"

Naruto spurted water from the glass he was drinking from as everyone sat there in stunned silence, only to hear the breaking of chopsticks by Sakura, and another following by Hinata though there was no valid reason why.

"And what is your mother's name?"

Everyone seems to have huddled even closer, more so for both Sakura and Hinata as their hearts began to beat rapidly with sheer anticipation. The little girl could only squint her eyes shut and glower in deep thought for a few seconds before answering, "Daddy told me she's gone and he never told me her name."

Of course, if Hinata were to be the mother, there is a chance that Sachiko may inherit the Byakugan, yet she somehow has Sakura's eyes, and that thought saddened Hinata and felt slight jealousy and anger towards Sakura. Similar thoughts also revolved around Sakura, thinking if she were to have a child with Naruto in the future, she would probably have the same hair, yet she also thought of the possibility of not being the only girl with green eyes.

Since their lunch break, Tsunade and Shikamaru have been processing all the information they have gotten from the little girl, yet no clear answer was made. In the end, they could only assume that Sachiko may have sneaked in to Naruto's apartment and assumed the identity of Naruto's daughter. Being the more vocal one of the two, Tsunade cleared her throat and presented her verdict.

"Well, for what we could gather, it seems this discussion would have to be placed on hold until we could find her parents." She averts her sights to Naruto. "As for you, Naruto, you will have to take care of Sachiko for the time being. There's a chance the parent would come back to your apartment to pick her up. So for now, you will have to be the father to this girl."

"He's my daddy!" Sachiko pointed at Naruto as he shook his hands and head in denial towards Sakura, who looked like she would kill him any second.

"Of course he is, sweetheart." Tsunade smiled kindly at Sachiko before she noticed the clothes that Sachiko was in it. It was Naruto's old clothes at her age and had seen better days. "And I suggest you get her some new clothes."

"I'll be happy to help you on shopping, Naruto-kun." Shizune offered, who can't seem to wait to have her try different outfits.

The mention of shopping somehow urged Hinata to be with Naruto as well, as she also offered to help him with buying girl clothes.

"Well, I guess you're off the hook," Sakura interrupted before glaring a piercing gaze at Naruto "for the time being. I might as well join you in shopping."

Naruto definitely felt the gaze that skewered him alive as he laughed nervously. Looking at the little girl named Sachiko, which she smiled at him the way he would have, Naruto was wary about her, yet there was something familiar in a way, a part of him that may be connected more than just blood and looks.


	3. Chapter 02

Chapter 02

It didn't take long for the news about Naruto's daughter to spread throughout the Leaf Village, and as the saying goes, rumors last for seventy-nine days. In Naruto's case, he was having the worse day in his life, and it hasn't gone through day one yet. Walking around through the various stores and shops located in the village, Naruto walked in an uneasy and hurried pace. Behind him was Sachiko, who seemed to have a hard time catching up due to the sandals she was wearing, since it was Naruto's old ones and are too big for her. What's worse, Sachiko was also wearing Naruto's shorts when he was eight years old and had to be tied with a rope just to keep it from falling. The white shirt with a spiral print on it was riddled with moth-eaten holes. In other words, she looked nothing short of a little beggar that practically broke the hearts of the three women with Naruto as they headed for a shop that sells children's clothes.-

Naruto was neck deep in thought, something that he was not accustomed to even in a life and death situation. Hardly paying any attention to the girl following him, Naruto just felt like roaming around just to blow some steam when Sachiko tripped on her feet and landed on her face. The little girl reached out for her father, but he paid no attention as she started to wail. Just when Naruto turned around in a panic, his eyes were obscured when an incoming fist connects to his face with brutal force that sent him plowing through the ground. Sakura was breathing heavily as Shizune picked Sachiko on her feet and dusted her clothes.

"How can you be so heartless, Naruto? Did you ever think of carrying Sachiko to the store?" Sakura yelled.

Naruto rose slowly on his arms as he rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"What do you want me to do, Sakura-chan?" Naruto argued. "I can't just give a little brat any ideas that I'm her father. How can I take care of a kid when I can't even take care of myself?"

"Maybe not, but it doesn't mean you have to abandon her when she sees you as a father." Sakura spoke sadly. "Right now, she could only see you as her father and it would help if you can just pretend, at least." Naruto could only scowl as he turned his head away from Sakura in a huff.

Sachiko was watching the argument between Naruto and Sakura when she turned to Shizune.

"Does daddy hate Sachiko?" she asked.

Naruto dropped his jaw a bit as his eyes widened. Somehow, a lingering pain in his chest begins to swell as he slowly looked at Sachiko. Denial is a human aspect that every person goes through life, and Naruto is no exception despite of his strong personal feelings when it comes to knowing and telling the truth. Looking into the eyes of the little girl, Naruto scrubs his hands over his golden locks as he approached Sachiko. The two stared at each other for a few seconds when the girl was hoisted up and placed just above Naruto's shoulders with her legs between his neck.

"Let's get this over with, kiddo." Naruto sighed as the troop went on its way to the first clothes shop. Sachiko could only wrap her little arms around her father's head as she enjoyed the elevated view of the town.

* * *

Within the mountains of the isolated area of Wave Country, a gathering was taking place as five individuals wearing white robes and straw hats and formed a circle on where they stand. They might resemble _Akatsuki_ at some point, but these men share the knowledge and wisdom of the ages, long before the establishment of the Five Great Shinobi Nations. At the back of their robes are pictures of the sun is emblazoned, followed with ancient writings long forgotten, and each robe contains a modern letter.

The first man with the word _water_ spoke first.

"I have received news from the eternal spirit of water that flows through time. It seems that _Metal_ has sent the demon to the place called Konoha."

The next robed individual with the symbol of _fire_ spoke next to the entire conclave.

"Everything has been prepared, and within the next few weeks, our armies would be assembled to strike the first village within our reach."

The man with the symbol for _wood_ steps in.

"Tasting the waters of the next targeted village, the decadence and corruption that has spawned for over one hundred years is beginning to show fruit. Now is the time to reap the souls of the slain."

The man with the symbol for _earth_ steps in.

"We have to exercise caution, my brothers. Though the target village's power is dwindling, they still have the strength to impede upon our advance."

Finally, the man with the symbol for _metal_ spoke.

"With your help, Water, we shall initiate our first stage of our operation, provided there would be nothing that would hinder our plans."

"There would be nothing to stop us now, Metal." Wood answered. "And with Air, we both know what goes on anywhere and everywhere."

"Very well." Water concluded. "We shall meet again in another location in exactly seven days. Prepare to receive your coordinates in four days."

With that, the five figures dispersed.

* * *

Naruto leaned on the wall inside a children's clothing shop as the rest of the women were picking out various robes, skirts, and outfits suitable for a four-year-old Sachiko. Judging by the scowl on his face, it seems that Naruto was not enjoying this 'window shopping' thing, much less the expenses that would come once a whole new wardrobe have been set up. Tapping his foot to keep his patience in check, Naruto watched the view from outside the window, trying to pass the time that seemed to slow down even more the longer he stayed indoors while awake.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out from the back, which he responded by heading towards their direction.

As he arrived, he was greeted with a little Sachiko wearing a sleeveless orange blouse with a print of the wind that swirls in the air, his namesake, with matching short pants. A bandanna is tied around her head to keep her unruly blonde hair in place as well as blue sandals to complete the picture. As he was watching, Naruto began to slip back to his own memories, on how often he wanted to buy clothes for himself without being chased by the store owners, and would often wait for the Sandaime Hokage to take him shopping. It stirred some sad memories in him, and somehow, looking at Sachiko would seem to fulfill a part of his past that he was unable to achieve. He smiled a bit, complimenting the outfit Sachiko was wearing as she ran towards Naruto to grab his leg in an appreciative hug, obviously pleased with her clothes. Naruto stood there, a bit stunned and not knowing what to do as he could only frisk her hair a bit.

"Are these the only clothes we're gonna buy or something?" Naruto asked as he reached for his _gama-chan_ purse.

"Actually," Sakura smirked rather slyly as she raised a new outfit on each hand, followed by Shizune as well as Hinata.

Naruto's eyes widened as he nearly dropped the frog-shaped purse, dreading the inevitable.

Once the purchases have been paid, which amounted to a staggering eight thousand ryo (plus tax, minus ninja discounts), Naruto could only drag his feet and holding several bags as he followed the girls out the shop. His purse has taken quite a crash diet and it seems it's still far from over.

"Hey, Naruto!" A female voice called.

Naruto and the girls stopped to find Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji as well as the jounin Sarutobi Asuma and Yuuhi Kurenai.

"Well, I've heard the rumors and I can't believe you have yourself a kid." Asuma spoke first as he casts an eye towards Sachiko, who was hiding herself behind Naruto's right leg. Kurenai took the initiative as she knelt down at the girl and gave her a smile, which Sachiko smiled back in her usual foxy grin.

"Hi Sachiko. My name is Kurenai."

"Hello!" Sachiko piped.

"I also heard she can down four bowls of ramen as well when I ate at Ichiraku Ramen." Chouji chuckled as he observed the little girl.

"Well, as long as none of my students have had a pre-marital affair," Kurenai winked at Hinata, in turn she blushed even harder, "I guess I could accept the fact that Naruto is now a father. Although, Sachiko's eyes are definitely Sakura's." That comment hit the spot as Hinata felt a vein throbbing on her forehead, something that Kurenai was quick to notice as she smiled inwardly.

Ino was switching her view between Sachiko and Naruto with keen interest for a few moments and began going through a strange revelation. If Naruto can produce offspring as cute as Sachiko, then he would definitely become an instant heartbreaker. Setting aside Naruto's rambunctious, overconfident and foolhardy attitude, it would seem that Naruto would definitely make a good father in his own way. Taking a break from shopping, the two jounin had small talk with the rest of the girls and having fun entertaining Sachiko, which she easily opened up to new people. As Naruto summoned an extra kage bunshin to carry the bags, Ino took the initiative as she faced Naruto with a smile that would kill most men on the spot.

"Naruto." Ino spoke as she smiled.

"Uh, hi Ino. What's up?" Naruto answered and was sweating rather nervously.

"Nothing much really." Ino lowered her eyes to her right for the effect before setting it back to Naruto. "Well, I know we had our slight differences in the past and I was thinking we could just have some tea somewhere together, you know, just to make up."

"Uhh, gee… I don't know really… It's really nice and all and I don't think you've done anything to me to really hate you or something." Naruto took a step back when he noticed Ino invading his personal space.

Of course, Ino has spent most of her life in the Academy to know Naruto through observation, sort of, whenever Uchiha Sasuke was not present to distract her. She knows perfectly well about his feelings towards _Billboard Brow_, and some of his primary weaknesses. In fishing, it's all about the right bait and how strong she needs to pull to tease and attract the big catch.

"I know I've been mean to you ever since the kissing incident with Sasuke-kun, but we all have to grow up some time and I just want to spend a little time getting to know you ever since you took off to train for more than two years." Ino pressed on with her attack.

"Well," Naruto frowned to himself as he recalled some of those times, "if Ero-sennin would stop going through every hot springs or brothels every time we go through a different town, my training would have been a whole lot better!" Naruto started fuming.

"I… I see." Ino laughed nervously.

A few seconds of silence filled the gap when Naruto spoke.

"What are getting at again?"

I can't believe he's that dense is what Ino thought about Naruto. 

"I was saying, we should both go out someplace where we could just talk, you know, at the _dango_ shop or teahouse, or maybe at Ichiraku Ramen."

The very word of Naruto's affection has definitely caught his attention as he slowly started to drool.

Tease the fish a bit more before pulling as Ino thought. 

"Unless, of course, if you think I'm just wasting your time…" Ino lowered her head as her eyes glazed a bit. Naruto noticed it as he bends to look at Ino in the eyes.

"No, no, no, of course it's not a waste of time!" Naruto stammered. "Tell you what, I'll have someone baby-sit Sachiko while we head over to Ichiraku Ramen, then we have some tea afterwards and just talk."

Ino perked up as she held her hands together in anticipation.

"Really? You promise?"

"Uzumaki Naruto never backs out on his word!" Naruto flashed his foxy grin and a thumbs up at Ino.

"Great! It's a date, then!" Ino smiled.

'Hook, line and sinker', Ino thought as her eyes glinted in a devious manner. 

The word 'date' never escaped the ears of everyone present as they stood in shocked silence, especially Sakura and Hinata.

"I'll see you tomorrow at seven PM at Ichiraku Ramen, then. Anyway, I have to get back at the shop since I'm minding the store tonight." Ino smiled as she walked away, noticeably swinging her hips in a more sensual gait as everyone watched her leave. As she passed by Sakura, Ino flashed her a faint, but an obvious predatory smile that Sakura's killing intent shot up through the roof.

"See you tomorrow!" Naruto waved her good-bye.

Hinata could only cover her mouth, unable to believe that her idol just walked in to a trap that Ino managed to lay before him. Being a shy girl, Hinata has yet to muster the courage to even look at him, let alone ask him out or convince him to not push through with him meeting Ino.

It was official: single young fathers with cute little daughters are the catch of the day for most single women, kunoichi or not.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino stared at the mirror a couple of times, making sure that her hair is just right for a friendly and fun date. She was wearing her casual outfit, which is pretty much a requirement in case of emergencies where the clothes would not hinder her from active duty as a kunoichi of the leaf. Spraying some cologne on her neck and wrists, she took another look at the mirror before heading out to meet Naruto.

Yamanaka Inoichi is the patriarch of the Yamanaka Clan, despite of its small number, which is just him and her daughter, was sitting on the table reading the paper. He hears the door opening at Ino's room as he watched her climb down the stairs, and the way he was watching, and noticing her choice in clothing, it could only mean one thing.

"You have a date today?" Inoichi asked.

"That's right." Ino smiled at her father. She seemed to be glowing that it almost scared him.

"You don't say?" Inoichi gulped. "Well, since Uchiha is considered a missing-nin, any chance I might know this boy you're going out with?"

"You bet. It's Uzumaki Naruto." Ino answered as she exited the house through the shop.

Inoichi was taking a sip on his tea when he spits it out in shock, unable to believe the words her daughter just said to him.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto checked himself in the mirror, although it's more out of necessity, making sure there are no weird smudges on his face and his hair is not frazzled. He still wore his black and orange jacket and pants and retied his headband after taking a bath at the local bathhouse.

Since yesterday, Naruto noticed a good number of changes, most especially from the people around him, as they seem to be much courteous and nicer. Considering his reputation as the king of pranksters, and of course his history, it wasn't long when random people have been offering him a few gifts and exchanging some small talk, especially during the _Chuunin_ Exams of three years ago when he defeated Hyuuga Neji. And if Naruto weren't talking to men, he would often be greeted by some of the single women around as well as getting to know Sachiko. Looking around his studio apartment, he observed the large pile of gifts, canned goods and cup ramen that were placed at one side. And as an addition, Tsunade along with a few jounin brought in a small bed for Sachiko to sleep in. He never had a crowded room in his life, and somehow it felt refreshing as long as the garbage has been cleaned out.

For Naruto, he never considered Sachiko as some sort of perk that allowed him to receive such a large number of items. Ever since he saw her with new clothes and that ever-sunny smile on her face, Naruto was a changed man that he would sometimes envision himself as a young father. In fact, he no longer minded being called father by Sachiko. He knew the kind of life he lived, and it was a harsh one for that matter. Somehow, he wanted Sachiko to live a happy one, which is enough to make up for what he lacked in his youth as he was slowly dedicating himself to the task of raising Sachiko. He was even thinking of moving to a much bigger apartment if fate allowed Sachiko to remain with him until she grows up, and to enroll her in the Academy once she's of age.

Checking on the alarm clock near his bed, Naruto checked the time, and it was nearly twenty minutes before seven. He only has a few minutes to wait before Shizune arrives to baby-sit Sachiko when someone was knocking at his door.

"Must be Shizune-nee-chan." Naruto told himself.

Sachiko was eating her fifth cup ramen, refused to have anything else as she sat down on her high chair when Naruto opened the door to let Shizune in.

"Good evening Naruto-kun." Shizune smiled as she lets herself in.

"Thanks very much for volunteering to watch over Sachiko, nee-chan." Naruto smiled.

"That's fine, Naruto-kun. I happen volunteer anyway and would want to spend a few more hours with Sachiko. I can't seem to get enough of her."

"Well then, I have to get going. Just put her to bed at a reasonable hour, okay? Bye Sachiko!"

"Bye, Daddy!"

"Sure thing. Have a nice date!" Shizune said as Naruto jumps out the window towards his destination.

Once Naruto was gone, Shizune turned to find Sachiko handing her another cup ramen.

"Please? I want another one." Sachiko smiled hungrily. Shizune could only let out a strained laugh.

* * *

Naruto arrived a few minutes early, just in time to find Ino walking towards the ramen place.

"Hey, Naruto!" Ino waved at him.

"Just got here myself. Now, let's eat!" Naruto yelled in anticipation.

In a way, it was just Naruto, Ino and some other guy at the last stool at the right. It's nothing romantic in a way, in fact it wasn't meant to be. Ino took the lead in asking some trivial questions and making small talk, still within her 'fishing' tactics to see if she could get more out of Naruto to actually find him attractive in her eyes. Of course, just because the ramen stand only had three people, not counting Teuchi and Ayame, a pair of green eyes stared at them with utmost curiosity. Whenever Ino and Naruto laughed, the eyes seem to turn a darker shade of green as she started grinding on her teeth.

It was almost the same thing with the other spy, only difference is the white pupils that adorn her white complexion as she activated her bloodline limit. Although she could have wished to hear their conversation, the girl with the white eyes seems to turn a tad shade darker as she hid behind her usual 'Naruto-stalking areas'. In fact, her eyes were slowly seeing red as she watched Ino place a brazen hand over Naruto's shoulder as they were enjoying the meal.

The meal took close to an hour, and miraculously Naruto only had one bowl of miso ramen. Ino offered to pay for the meal, but Naruto insists that he should as he dropped a few coins at the counter, followed by a word of thanks as they both left the ramen bar. It was time for the two spies to follow them, making sure to keep a discreet distance. It was a slow pace for the two, exchanging stories and the like, how being trained by a legendary Sannin would definitely shorten their life span. Of course there were fun moments as they managed to reach their objective to become the ninja they want to be.

As they reached towards the intersection, Naruto and Ino took a left turn to their next destination for an extended round of small talk. Green-Eyes continue to follow their trail, without knowing it White-Eyes was closing in from above for a better view. Naruto and Ino arrived at the specified place as the old woman placed tea and some dango on the low table they were sitting on.

"So, you enjoying yourself?" Ino asked as she slowly moved to get close to Naruto.

"Sure did!" Naruto cheered. "Although I would prefer having a second bowl of miso ramen before leaving."

Ino lets off an effeminate laugh and said, "We still have time for one more after we take a break."

Or probably more as Ino would hope for if she played her cards right.

Naruto took a sip of tea as he sighed in contentment. This was a perfect opportunity for Ino to start reeling in the big catch. Leaning in closer until their shoulders touch, Ino looked straight into Naruto's eyes, and decided he has deep blue eyes.

"You know, Naruto, under the little light around us you can be quite charming." Ino purred.

When it comes to advances, especially from women, Naruto took it as something on a 'friends only' basis as he answered.

"Well, I dunno where I got my looks from, but somehow I had a fair share of attraction, most especially during missions when my hair is a dead giveaway." He stretched his hands for emphasis. "Look! Blonde Leaf ninja at two o'clock! Attack! Attack! And if they did, they'll get a taste of my Rasengan!"

"I know what you mean!" Ino laughed. "Us blondes are easy pickings during a night or covert operation. It would have been worse if we're forced to wear black cowls over our heads. I'd probably die first before that happens."

Some fifty feet away, Green-Eyes watched furiously, unable to digest how Ino was practically all over Naruto as she placed a hand over his right leg.

"What in the hell? And what about people with pink hair?" She whispered to herself.

From above, White-Eyes saw the entire thing with her bloodline limit, and a good thing too since her growling was beyond anyone's earshot.

After some two hours, and another ramen for Naruto since his stomach was rumbling again, Naruto escorted Ino back to the Yamanaka Florists for the night. In its own twisted way, both parties have enjoyed themselves.

"Well, It's goodnight, I guess?" Ino said as she faced Naruto in front of the shop.

"Yeah! Thanks for a great night, too!" Naruto grinned as he placed his hands behind his head and grinned.

"You know, Naruto, we should do this again, probably somewhere on a more mood-setting place." Ino whispered as she smiled sultrily.

"Okay! Probably someplace lively or something!" Naruto juts his fists in the air.

Whatever works for you, you foxy man were the words that Ino was entertaining right now. 

Naruto waited patiently for Ino to enter when he noticed that Ino closed her eyes and moved her face forward. This pose created a lightning bolt that struck Naruto's brain and he panicked. For a long time, he wanted one girl to do something like that, and somehow, he managed to get Ino to do the same thing! Not knowing what to do, Naruto was slowly being succumbed to the desires of his hormone-loaded mind as he shuts his eyes tight as he leaned closer to Ino's lips, no longer caring of the consequences.

Green-Eyes and White-Eyes were watching from a good distance, and both were shocked and downright angry on what Ino was planning all along. No longer having their thinking faculties straight, they both leapt from their hiding places with a furious look twisting their faces. But the only mistake they made is the trajectory of their descent, as both were on a collision course at each other when Sakura and Hinata noticed one another!

A loud and anguished scream from four people shook the night, as Yamanaka Inoichi bursts out the door with a pair of kunai on both hands to see what was happening, or who was being murdered. Looking down in front of his shop were the unconscious bodies of Sakura, Hinata, Naruto and Ino, and all of them were sporting huge lumps on their heads due to the crash.

Naruto's night would never be the same again.


	4. Chapter 03

Chapter 03

It was that very evening during Naruto's 'date' occurred when a disaster was about to be unleashed in an unsuspecting country known as Lightning, where two men in white robes scope the land on top of the hill and right behind them is a small lake. They were a good distance away from the capital city, yet they knew where to find the very place to begin their operation.

"We shall begin here, Water." The man known as Metal spoke with an eerie sense of calm.

"Of course, Metal." Water answered as he began forming several hand seals.

"_Water Technique: Endless Rain_."

The sky was slowly engulfed with deep dark clouds with a sense of foreboding, followed by the rumbling of thunder and bolts of lightning that struck the ground. The technique is meant to be a diversionary jutsu, where the rain will only stop if the caster would allow it. Of course it would take days to flood an entire country with water, but just enough to provide a distraction for an invasion. As the rain starts to fall, Water and Metal sets forward towards the Village of the Hidden Cloud.

Sitting inside his dimly lit room, the Raikage looks out the window as the rain poured in against the large glass window with the near force of small hailstones. It was not unusual for the Country of Lightning to rain, yet in all his years as kage of the Hidden Cloud it could only mean one thing. Nodding to his aide, he gave his instructions.

"I am bothered with this rain, and something tells me we should make some preparations." The Raikage spoke in a near raspy voice.

"Is that so, Raikage-sama?" The aid said.

"Yes. Though I am unsure what happened to that demon Nii Yugito, but we have to make do with our current forces. Make sure to double the security measures and no one enters or leaves the village without my say so. Anyone violating the rules will be executed on sight."

The aide bowed to his master as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The Village of the Hidden Cloud is situated in the highest summit of a plateau, which in the eyes of many would appear to be just an ordinary mountain that stretches on for nearly three thousand meters and the clouds of fog and snow covering the top part. At the base of the summit is a sense forest that surrounds it, an ideal location for guerilla tactics. Within the dense forest are the two white-robed men walking towards the base of the mountain as if biding their time to make sure the land is covered with an inch of water.

"Wait." Metal spoke as he raised his arm to stop Water. "I sense it. They are many in the area."

Sure enough, a shower of incoming shuriken and kunai rained upon the two men, as Metal formed a few seals and raised his hand in the air.

"_Magnetic Arts: Metal Void_!" Metal shouted.

The incoming projectiles were powerless against the force of magnetism, as it all gathered upon Metal's open palm and begins to compress until it's no smaller than a child's ball. It was the signal the Cloud nin were looking for as they surround the two men with weapons at hand.

"You are now standing at the base of the Hidden Cloud." One of the ninja spoke. "Any trespasser who sets foot will be killed in sight."

"So it seems." Metal eyed the ninja as they all charged.

The iron ball that Metal collected slowly begins to vibrate before glowing red-hot as it began to split itself into several pieces. As the rainfall cools the molten steel and hardens, Metal begins shaping it into various projectiles and several balls. In an instant, a shower of metal balls in high velocities jutted through the Cloud ninja, causing lethal damage as that of a firearm.

As the area has been cleared of obstacles, Metal willed the projectiles to hover around him to create a defensive barrier. It was not the task of finding the nearest possible path to the top.

"Allow me, Metal." Water volunteered as he pressed both his hands on the wet grass. Releasing his chakra, Water can feel the water pathways all around, especially from the mountain as it created a mental picture in full detail.

There is a cave about five hundred meters from us to the left." Water pointed as the two men vanished towards that direction.

The entrance to the Hidden Village of Cloud was a massive cave that resembles the maw of a demon as a two-guard sentry stood watching the gates. The rains have been pouring nonstop for two hours, and it wasn't long until one of the guards sneezed.

"Stupid rain." The guard cursed as he sniffed.

It was probably the last thing he would have though when a projectile pierces through his skull, followed by the other guard. Metal and Water appeared shortly from the dense forest in front of the gates. As the lightning flashed, two porcelain masks were revealed and each bearing their respective names on it as they proceeded to their destination.

"We have no time to waste." Metal spoke through the mask.

Just because the cave only had two guards does not mean total isolation. A group of Cloud nin watched as the intruders made their way inside the cave. Knowing that the cave is a veritable maze on its own, it would probably take them weeks before they could even go one-third to reach the village, if not starvation would kill them first. Not only that, the intruders must go through nearly thousands of traps.

"Send a message to the Captain. The intruders have entered the cave and must prepare for the inevitable." One of the Cloud ninja spoke as his subordinate attached a note to a carrier falcon before setting it loose.

Inside the caves, Metal and Water have been walking through the various and twisting paths as if they were denizens of Cloud Village due to Water's ability to detect moisture. A few times over, the two shinobi would deliberately trigger the alarm traps and wires, sending a message the Cloud's Raikage that they are coming.

At the summit of the mountain, various ninja prepared to engage the intruders as they all waited at the entrance. Though they have no idea what they are up against, every piece of weaponry, troops and summoners have been assembled to quell the invasion. The Raikage waited for the intruders at the balcony of his tower, wondering what sort of demons these intruders as the rain continued to pour down.

The ninja at the front lines began to shout "They here! Prepare for battle!"

At the mouth of the cave, Metal and Water finally emerged as they saw what greeted their eyes.

"Water and Metal, isn't it?" The Raikage whispered to himself as he observed.

Water and Metal stood in front of the entire Cloud ninja, assessing their position before Metal spoke.

"We are truly honored of this grand reception, Raikage-sama." But alas, it would deem necessary to call down your troops to avoid further bloodshed."

"And I suppose you are here for a friendly visit?" The Raikage sneered.

"Maybe." Water answered. "Depending on the situation, we may have plans to use you and your men in a greater scheme of things to come."

"Greater schemes?" Raikage scoffed. "And you think I would allow two known shinobi to order me around like a puppet?"

"That is only within our mercy, Raikage-sama. Now, do you accept our offer?" Metal answered.

The Raikage frowned as he raised his hand, signaling the ninja to attack.

A unified front bursts out in a war cry, as Metal and Water stood with an eerie calm. Forming some hand seals, Metal thrusts his hands on the ground.

"_Metal Technique: Jaws of Steel!_"

It happened so fast, The Raikage watched in horror as thousands of spikes burst from the ground, impaling the ninja all around them to instant death as the rainfall continue to wash away the blood that spilled from the bodies. There was no honor in this, wiping out several platoons in one fell swoop with no mercy or remorse. Somehow, the very irony of deceit has caught the Raikage for the first time when he perpetrated the kidnapping of the Hyuuga girl many years ago has failed. Now it was time for retribution.

The Raikage broke out from his thoughts when several spikes of metal came hurtling towards him as he jumps from the balcony to engage Metal and Water. The rest of the Cloud nin who were fortunate to be on the ground where the spokes did not emerge created a clearing as the Raikage and the two shinobi faced each other.

"I suppose you want the honors, Water?" Metal steps aside for Water to fight the Raikage face-to-face.

"Thank you, Metal." Water bowed to his companion.

The Raikage glares at Water with fury as he unleashed a massive flame of chakra. Water stood in the sight of the Raikage's power and might without flinching.

"You can never hope to defeat us, Raikage-sama." Water spoke. "we have decimated your village and made waste to your ninja."

"We shall see!" Raikage yelled as he formed a series of hand seals. Just before he could complete the jutsu, his body froze and somehow he felt his throat parched and dry. It didn't end from there as he noticed his hands wrinkling and his skin feeling dry and brittle. Before the Raikage could confront his opponent, he realized the rain has stopped some time ago as his body continued to feel dry and weak.

"What have you done?" The Raikage screeched before falling on his hands and knees as he desperately tries to scoop water into his hands to drink.

Water stared at the Raikage as he watched the Raikage drying up.

"I am Water. I control life that needs it. In the past, when people lose themselves in the desert may survive or at least forty-eight hours without water. First, their skin and eyes become dry, as well as their mouth since it cannot produce saliva. Second, their skin would lose its elasticity, thus it slowly gets brittle and the eyes would slowly take in damage since it cannot produce tears. I would like to tell you about the final stage, but my lectures are often lengthy." Water replied as he held out his hand to reveal a bluish orb that resembles liquid. The more the Raikage's body shriveled, the bigger the orb seems to grow.

Much of the Raikage's features almost resemble that of a dried mummy as Metal steps in to grab the Raikage.

"Now, I am giving you one more chance, Raikage-sama. You will submit to our rule or we will simply have to eliminate you and your people. In fact, the latter was our original purpose, but I somehow wanted to try out a plan and it requires your village's cooperation."

Raikage's dried-up eyes could only widen in horror. Never before he had felt fear that there would be someone who can destroy him without even trying. Out of desperation, the Raikage nodded his head.

"I swear! I will do everything you ask of me!" The Raikage gasped.

"I thank you, Raikage-sama." Metal bowed to him before turning to Water. "If you would please, return the water back to the Raikage."

Water simply crushed the orb in his hand and a long stream of chakra slowly entered the Raikage's body. Like a dried sponge doused in water, the Raikage returned to his normal form, but not without suffering from damage as his eyes are beyond repair.

The Raikage coughed and gasped, as a group of Cloud nin picked their Raikage up and gave him a gourd full of water.

"Now then," Metal continued, "my plan may take a few days, but with your cooperation, Raikage-sama, I will see to it that you will have the whole Hyuuga clan to experiement on.

The Raikage's loss of his eyesight was a consolation compared to his life as he listened to the sound of footsteps that were headed away from him. It was only a matter of time before he received his first orders from the two mysterious conquerors that their visage will burn forever into his mind.

* * *

The morning sun continued to rise from the east as always, showering the whole of Konoha with its brilliant rays of warmth as its denizens start the day with work or leisure. Up at the third floor of an apartment building, Uzumaki Naruto slept through the sunrise and hated the idea of waking up before ten AM. 

As for Sachiko, she doesn't seem to mind the early mornings as she sat up on her bed and stretched while yawning. Looking around through bleary eyes, she looks at the alarm clock on Naruto's windowsill as she got up to nudge Naruto awake. Somehow, she failed to judge the distance between the bed and floor as her toe got stubbed, thus causing her to yelp in pain and fall off the floor with a dull thud. Deliberating whether she could just sleep off the morning away was contested when her stomach begins to growl. Sachiko slowly got up and limped towards her father's bed. She failed to feel the seams of her pajamas pop as she walked.

"Dad, wake up. It's morning and I'm hungry." Sachiko nudge Naruto to consciousness.

Naruto groaned and mumbled gibberish as he slowly rose from his bed and yawned. Rubbing his eyes to remove the dried-up tears, Naruto looks around and wonder why he still feels tired. As he turns to his right, he finds a little girl on her knees on top of his bed with a cheery smile on her face.

"Mornin' Sachiko-chan." Naruto mumbled as he staggered his way to the sink.

"Can we eat now, Dad? I'm hungry." Sachiko moaned as her stomached growled for food.

"Yeah, yeah. Just hold your stomach." Naruto mumbled as he splashed water over his face and wipes it with a face towel. Once he regained his eyesight, he turns towards the pile of gifts he received from his neighbors and began digging out the cup ramen. He placed them on the table as he opened a few Styrofoam cups and filled it with hot water. Sachiko ran to sit next to her father, as she pulled up a chair and waited patiently.

"Three stinking minutes to wait until the cup ramen cooks. I hate it." Naruto grumbled with squinted eyes.

"I know." Sachiko grunts.

As the egg timer lets out a soft ringing, the ramen is now ready to eat as Naruto grabbed two cups and gave the other one to Sachiko along with some chopsticks. The two snapped the chopsticks apart and dips it into the broth for the noodles. With one slurp, Naruto and Sachiko inhaled the noodles until the end.

"Aaahhhh!!!" Both exhaled in ecstasy.

Just when Naruto was about to take another slurp, he stopped and noticed something out of place. Right in front of him, Naruto noticed the high chair that Sachiko was supposed to be sitting on. probably he was still dreaming when he could hear the distinctive slurping of noodles right next to him.

Right next to him?

Naruto froze as he slowly turned to his right to find a little girl who looked like Sachiko and wearing the pajamas he purchased that seemed too small for her. As Sachiko inhaled the last of the noodles inside the cup, she turned to face her father with a foxy grin.

"That was great!" Sachiko piped. "Can I have another one?"

Outside, people from the streets stopped to hear a loud yell as they all looked up.

"**GYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

* * *

"Well, this is interesting." Tsunade's eyes nearly bulged as she saw Naruto and Sachiko, who looked like she's grown into something close to a seven-year-old. She was once again wearing Naruto's old, yet more decent clothes when he was at her age. 

"I need a drink. Shizune, get me sake! Now!" Tsunade ordered as she held her head.

"Forget that, Baa-chan!" Naruto shrieked as he pulled Sachiko right in front of him. "How in the world could a four-year-old kid grow up overnight?"

"Don't ask me! Ask your daughter for gods' sake!" Tsunade pointed out.

Shizune entered the room bearing a tray of steaming green tea, which she refused to give Tsunade anything alcoholic until after five PM when she stopped to find Naruto and a slightly older girl who bears the resemblance of Sachiko.

"Hi Shizune-neechan!" Sachiko waved at her before Shizune's eyes widened as she dropped the tray and breaking the ceramic glass.

"Sachiko!" Shizune rushed over to hold the girl. "What happened to you and why did you grow so… so… BIG!"

Sachiko could only give Shizune an incredulous look before answering, "Um, I dunno. I've always been seven years old and attending the Academy."

Naruto, Tsunade and Shizune's jaws dropped when she mentioned her attendance at the Ninja Academy.

"Okay, okay. Let's think this over, everyone." Tsunade gave the situation some finality as she sat down on her chair. Looking at Sachiko with a critical eye, she began asking a few questions.

"Okay, Sachiko. You said you were attending classes, right? So, how was it?"

"Just great, Granny!" Sachiko exclaimed. "But I have to admit I was having a hard time creating a _bunshin-no-jutsu_ and my copy ends up looking like it died from malnutrition." Sachiko frowned on that thought.

"Do you remember anything else, like something really important?" Tsunade stood forward on her desk.

Sachiko frowned as she digs deep into her thoughts when she perks up.

"Yeah! Why are you sitting on Dad's chair? I thought you were supposed to be the hospital director and one of Dad's consultants since you gave the position of Hokage to him three years ago?"

Naruto's head was spinning out of control when Sachiko thought that he was Hokage and three years ago he just started out as a genin under the command of Hayate Kakashi with Sakura and Sasuke.

"I, I understand Sachiko-chan." Tsunade's smile was rather forced as she eyed on Naruto to make up some sort of excuse.

"Well, Sachiko-chan, you see…" Naruto stammered. "Well, I AM still Hokage and all, but I have to let Granny take over for the meantime since I have an important mission! Yeah!" Naruto was starting to overreact. "Remember, it's an S-class mission and I can't give you all the details so I have to let Baa-chan take over while I'm gone!"

"I see!" Sachiko's eyes widen in awe for her father. "Okay, I won't ask any questions since that knowledge might kill me one day. By the way, I need to get ready to go to the Academy."

"Of course, Sachiko-chan." Tsunade stammered. "Just wait outside and Naruto will be with you shortly, okay?"

"Okay! Bye Granny, Shizune-neechan!" Sachiko waved them goodbye as she left the office.

"Well, by the looks of it, Sachiko just gave us three years worth of information. And I'm going to be the hospital director? But that would make me something like…"

Naruto was thinking along those lines as he counted the years with his fingers.

"Wow, that would really make you look old and…"

Tsunade suddenly smashes her fists on Naruto's head.

"Oh hush, Naruto!" Tsunade growled as she blushed.

"But Tsunade-sama, the way Sachiko-chan keeps referring to Naruto in a present tense, don't you think she may have come from the future?" Shizune probed.

"That's impossible, Shizune. There is no jutsu alive that could send anyone to the past or future. It's just impossible!"

"So how come she insists that I am Hokage?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, Naruto, but whatever happened during the last twenty-four hours must have something to do to trigger her sudden growth." Tsunade said.

Just when Naruto was about to speak, Sachiko entered the room as she called for Naruto.

"Come on! I'm going to be late!" Sachiko yelled before closing the door.

"Listen, Naruto," Tsunade eyed him with utmost seriousness, "whoever, or whatever that child is, I just want you to play along as if she was in her own proper timeline. Just try to dig some more fact from her until you hear something that would give us answers."

"Okay, Baa-chan. It's starting to scare me but…" Naruto suddenly fumed. "And I spent eight thousand ryo on clothes yesterday and now it wouldn't fit her anymore! Damn it!" He continued to rant and stomp his feet about it when Tsunade throws her purse at Naruto's face with a solid smack and falls over.

"Consider that a loan and stop being a baby, Naruto!" Tsunade growls before turning to Shizune. "I want you to head over to the Academy and tell Iruka-sensei to admit Sachiko for the time being."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Shizune bowed her head before vanishing.

"So I guess, I just have to watch her grow up, then." Naruto spoke as he sat on where he fell.

"Probably, Naruto." Tsunade sighed a bit. "What happened today may occur again probably tomorrow, a week from now or probably in a few months. There must be something that is triggering her sudden growth or otherwise it's just a coincidence that she may be from the future."

Naruto picked himself up as he looked at Tsunade's purse that was sitting on the floor. Grabbing the purse, Naruto tossed it back to Tsunade as she caught it with surprise.

"I'm not sure if she's my kid or not, Baa-chan, but I won't beg for anyone for money. Might as well play 'dad' for awhile and support my kid the way I know how. Thanks for the thought, though." Naruto grinned before leaving the room to take Sachiko to the Academy.

Tsunade looks at Naruto with a proud look in her face as she smiled.

"Naruto, you may be a kid now, but you're going to be one heck of a father in the future who can make your child happy." She sighed.

Naruto and Sachiko walked through the busy streets of Konoha headed towards the Academy when someone called out his name. Turning around, he finds Ino running towards him with a few bags in her arms.

"Hi Ino!" Naruto waved.

"Hey Naruto!" Ino blushed when her eyes caught the attention of Sachiko. It took her a few seconds to realize that she just grown up a few years overnight.

"Sachiko-chan? Is that you?" Ino gasped.

"Yeah! And…" Sachiko fell silent for a minute until she asked, "do I remember seeing you a few years ago? I think your name is Yamanaka Ino."

Naruto and Ino were both taken by surprise when Sachiko asked that question. It was strange enough with Sachiko's sudden spurt of growth and now she was recognizing people as if she met them a few years ago.

"What's going on, Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Naruto groaned.

"Well, I was digging up some of my old clothes from storage to give to Sachiko-chan but… Maybe I should look some more that would fit her." Ino laughed nervously.

"Thank, Ino. Naruto grinned. "She'd like that, right, Sachiko-chan?"

Sachiko gives Ino her foxy grin and says, "Thank you, Ino-neechan!"

The three arrived at the Academy as children of Sachiko's age group played or just sat around waiting for the beginning of class. Outside the door, Iruka-sensei was waiting patiently for Naruto and Sachiko, who he received instructions from Shizune to just play along. Iruka approached the three and greeted them.

"Good morning, Naruto!"

"Iruka-sensei!"

Then Iruka turned his attention to Sachiko before greeting her.

"Heya Sachiko-chan."

"Iruka-sensei!" Sachiko froze before she started to panic. "I sweat it wasn't me who dropped those smoke bombs during class since Shuichi forced me to throw it since he and his goons wanted to escape from Udon-sensei's boring lecture!"

Iruka and Ino were shocked to hear this, and more so from Iruka since he only met Sachiko for the first time and she acted as if she knew him from the start.

"Umm, it's okay, Sachiko-chan." Iruka chuckled uncomfortably. "I'm sure that Shuichi had his reasons to ditch Udon-kun's lecture."

"You're the principal of the Academy, Iruka-sensei, so you should try and motivate Udon-sensei to make the lectures a little more lively. And tell him to wipe his nose often!" Sachiko lectured.

"Principal? Me?" Iruka was shocked.

"Aren't you the principal?" Sachiko eyed Iruka suspiciously.

Iruka felt his ribs being jabbed by Naruto's elbow, urging him to play along.

"Why, why of course I am!" Iruka bursts out in a fake laugh before checking his watch. "Well, school's about to start so why don't you just hurry along to your classroom."

"But I didn't bring my books and scrolls with me since Dad took me to see Granny Tsunade and I forgot to bring them."

"Well, just give me a list and I'll have someone send it to you, okay." Iruka said just when the bell rang to begin the first period.

"Bye, Dad! I'll see you later!" Sachiko waved at Naruto before running inside.

Iruka could only stand in silence as he slowly faced Naruto.

"Where did you find this kid? And I thought she was supposed to be four years old?"

Naruto frowned as he shook his head. It was only the second day and it finally arrived to this dilemma.

* * *

Sakura was walking aimlessly around Konoha with a rather disturbed thought coursing through her mind since last night, in fact it was still hurting her head ever since she and Hinata collided, which caught Naruto and Ino in the collateral damage. But that was beside the point, and somehow the pain was worth it since they managed to stop Naruto from making the biggest mistake in his life. 

She was not sure how it started, but she felt it during their mission to bring back Uchiha Sasuke with Naruto, Sai and Captain Yamato. Naruto's battle with Orochimaru had forced him to grow four tails in his Kyuubi transformation and also injuring her shoulder in the process. In the aftermath of the battle, Yamato brought Naruto down with his _mokuton_ sealing technique, Sakura asked if he could teach it to her, hoping she could be of use. Despite of how she matured, Sakura felt powerless, and not in terms of skill but powerless that she may lose Naruto in the future. Her feelings were noticed by her temporary leader, but is yet to remain unanswered.

When Sakura and Ino talked that morning to know about her intentions, Ino couldn't hide the fact that Naruto is indeed a wonderful guy. Not because he has a cute daughter, but years of shallowness and her blind devotion to Uchiha have caused Ino to close her heart to anyone. It seemed rather unfair for Naruto to be noticed after all this time, and Ino was ashamed of the fact. But she swore that if she could make Naruto hers, she knew she would love him for the rest of his life.

It was the very words that Sakura would not want to hear, and soon enough a shouting match ensued between the two. She left Ino in a huff after saying that she would never speak to her again, and she will definitely do something about it when it concerns Naruto.

Just when Sakura was about to turn to a corner, her eyes were greeted by the very blonde she was going to fight hard to protect. Something warm crept all over her cheeks the moment Sakura saw him, and just when she was about to reveal herself she also found another blonde walking with him. Stopping for a moment and hiding behind a pile of plywood that was leaning against the wall, Sakura waited until they were close enough to listen to their conversation. Sure enough it was jovial that caused a sudden pain in her chest to swell.

* * *

Naruto and Ino parted ways once they reached Naruto's apartment complex and was about to climb up the stairs when his stomach begins to growl for food. Slumping due to the weakness of hunger, Naruto decided to drop by to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar for breakfast, and after that he can continue his training with getting to fuse his newly found wind element with his Rasengan once he trains with Kakashi-sensei and Captain Yamato.

Once he arrived, Teuchi, who was raising the steel shutters of the ramen bar to begin the day, greeted him.

"Hey Naruto. Came over to eat some breakfast?" Teuchi asked, although he served ramen primarily, he has known Naruto for years and he wouldn't eat anything else unless he has it.

"That's, old man." Naruto grinned as he sat down on the stool.

"All right, then. Just wait there and I'll fix you a bowl." Teuchi said as he began making Naruto his miso ramen.

As Naruto continued to take in the heavenly smells of the broth as he drooled, he failed to notice someone sitting next to him, as he was distracted. It probably took a tap on the shoulder to break him out of his trance to find a pair of white eyes belonging to one Hyuuga Hinata.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled gently, which is a requirement due to her upbringing.

"Morning, Hinata." Naruto grinned. "Wanna join me for breakfast?"

The idea of ramen for breakfast didn't appeal to Hinata's appetite, but with Naruto she'd definitely make an exception.

"I'll be glad to, Naruto-kun."

"Hey, old man! Another order for Hinata-chan!" Naruto called, in which Teuchi responded.

Ayame also emerged from the back of the ramen bar as she greeted Naruto and Hinata a good morning and served them glasses of water.

"Well, Naruto, you seem a bit chipper today. Had fun with your date with Ino last night?" Ayame teased.

Naruto laughed a bit as he scratched his head. Without noticing, Hinata's left eyebrow twitched.

"I'm not sure it's a date Ayame-neechan, but it's more about two people who wants to spend some time together. It's pretty much fun."

Hinata's hand was slowly beginning to tremble at that point. Still, no one noticed it.

"That's good, Naruto." Ayame said. "And you just described the definition of the word 'date', by the way."

"Eh? I did?" Naruto frowned. "Well, after stopping by to eat here, we just walked around for a few hours then we went to the dango shop for tea. We were just discussing about the hardships of being trained by a sannin."

"Really?" Ayame hummed as she looks up to analyze the situation. "I was thinking that something did happen somewhere, or probably after you stopped by here a second time for a last-minute ramen." Ayame leaned in as she whispered. "Are you sure she didn't try to kiss you or something?"

Naruto could only choke while drinking water as he coughed.

"Um, I'm not sure what you're talking about." Naruto tried to remain innocent as his face slowly worked its way to form a blush.

Hinata, on the other hand, was silently fuming. She just witnessed the whole thing with that… that… harpy last night. She wanted to add another stronger derivative, though, but her upbringing did not provide the luxury of doing so, not to a comrade at least.

Ayame could only smirk at Naruto in a conspiratorial way as she stood right back up to serve the ramen for both Naruto and Hinata.

"_Itadakimasu_!" Naruto chanted, followed by Hinata, only more to herself as they ate in silence. Hinata picked up the chopsticks and splits it in two as she ate in silence and with the mannerisms of a brought-up young lady as she listened in to Naruto's usual table manners or the lack thereof. It didn't bother her one bit, though, used to eating with him whenever Naruto spots her, in which he dismissed as just passing by from her usual stalking. For now, she just enjoyed the moment as she took in a small amount of noodles to her mouth, followed by taking in the broth with the ladle.

To Hinata, this was heaven.

A puff of smoke exploded from behind as Naruto and Hinata saw Kakashi and Yamato standing as the smoke cleared.

"Yo, Naruto." Kakashi greeted in a drawl.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." Yamato greeted as well.

"Hey, I was about to find you guys once I finished my meal. Glad you decided to show up." Naruto grinned as he received his second bowl of miso ramen.

"So you wanted to continue with your elemental fusion training?" Yamato asked, and somewhat dreading it since he always gets exhausted.

"You bet!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It's no problem, I guess. Of course if your daughter would allow you." Kakashi smiled as he sat next to Naruto and ordered some ramen as well as Yamato did the same.

"Nah, Sachiko-chan wouldn't mind too much, and I don't think our training shouldn't take that long." Naruto said as Kakashi smiled.

"Anyway, some of the guys from ANBU have been discussing about the scuffle that happened last night." Yamato began as he received his ramen with thanks. "Is it true you're dating Yamanaka's daughter last night?"

It was the final straw, as Hinata didn't even feel herself snapping the chopsticks in two until she felt the gaze coming from the three men at her left. Realizing what she has done, Hinata stood up as she blushed furiously and trying to find words to explain herself. All that came from her mouth was stammering as she lowered her eyes to the ground.

"Something wrong, Hinata?" Naruto asked as she gasped when she found herself face-to-face with Naruto.

It's now or never were the thoughts that was filling her mind before she faints.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered, but loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"Yeah?"

"I… I-I-I w-was hoping if y-your free sometime t-tonight." Hinata mumbled.

Naruto scratched his head as he answered, "Well, I'm not sure it's a good idea to leave Sachiko-chan alone since Shizune-neechan is off on a mission today."

Her courage wilted faster than a flower in a vase as her chance to be with Naruto was not going to happen.

"Well, if it's all right with you if you come over to my place tonight instead. I'm going to try and cook something since Tsunade-baachan told me that having too much instant food is bad."

This instantly perked Hinata up as she nodded her head, knowing that being with Naruto in his home is the next best thing.

"I wouldn't be of much help when it comes to cooking, but I'll do my best to help you, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled shyly.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan. I knew I could count on you and that's why I like you that way!" Naruto smiled as he placed his hands on Hinata's shoulders. A warm blush fought its way to the surface as she felt the weight on her shoulders before Naruto released them to pay for his and Hinata's meal.

"See you later, Hinata-chan!" Naruto took off along with Kakashi and Yamato.

Teuchi began picking up the empty ramen bowls when he saw and wondered why Hinata was still standing in the middle of the road in a daze. But it didn't take long until Hinata fainted, her last memory of Naruto saying that he likes her.

It was around four in the afternoon when the Academy ends today's lessons as kinds began pouring out the door to return home or to be picked up by their mother or father. Among those kids, Sachiko was talking to anther girl in school when she looks towards the street to find Naruto already waiting for him. Although he looks disheveled, he still brought a big smile as Sachiko ran towards him.

"Hi, Dad!" Sachiko smiled as she ran towards her father. Naruto grinned as he scooped her up and placed her over his head.

"Had fun at school?" Naruto asked.

"Sure did, although that stupid _bunshin-no-jutsu_ is getting in my nerves, though." Sachiko growled as she made a face.

Naruto could only grin in a fox-like manner.

"Don't worry, Sachiko-chan." Naruto assured. "I had that same problem before."


	5. Chapter 04

Chapter 04

Tsunade, granddaughter of the first Hokage who founded Konoha, has been left with the great task since her predecessors have long battled, and has yet to win the war. Looking out the window as the means to escape the harsh realities, Tsunami could only sigh as she watches the sun set to greet the evening. Looking back in front of her, she could only groan in anguish as she hangs her head low in defeat.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune scolded. "You haven't finished most of the paperwork for the day!"

Tsunade's vein on her forehead throbbed as she retorted, "Be quiet, you slave driver."

"Well! If I'm a slave driver, then you aren't much of a Hokage if you can't be serious about your responsibilities!"

Tsunade slammed her fist on the desk as she stood up in an angry glare.

"Are you saying that I'm lazy?"

"It's not the first time, though." Shizune mumbled.

Just when master and apprentice were about to have a verbal confrontation, a single kunoichi from the carrier hawk outpost barges in as she huffs.

"Hokage-sama," the kunoichi gasps, "I received a message from the Village of the Hidden Cloud!"

"What?" Tsunade's eyes widened as she took the paper. She read the message carefully, unable to believe what was written in it.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked as she waited for Tsunade's answer.

"It apparently says that the Raikage wishes to sign a peace treaty with us and will be sending some genin for the upcoming Chuunin exams within two months." Tsunade scowled.

"A peace treaty?" Shizune gasps. "But the last time they requested for a non-aggression treaty was more than a cover-up to try and kidnap one of the Hyuuga clan members."

"I know. Sarutobi-sensei has learned a lesson during that incident." Tsunade frowned as she placed the letter on her desk. "That's not all, though. It says the Raikage has suffered in an accident, which resulted in losing his eyesight. He wished to send one of his envoys as soon as he can in order to know that he's serious with his proposal."

Shizune and the kunoichi stood silently as Tsunade sat on her desk to mull over the letter. The Hidden Cloud have never been the type to play fair as well as their quest to attain dominance over the other Shinobi Nations. One such rumor she received from Jiraya is the possible existence of another _jinchuuriki_ in their village, and that is something that she would want to avoid at all costs, which is another war.

"Shizune, I want you to assemble the council members for an emergency meeting within an hour." Tsunade ordered.

"Right away." Shizune replied as she vanished.

What is the Raikage planning are the words that circled in her mind.

* * *

Sitting around the table that evening, Naruto frowned at the sight before him as his eyebrow twitched in an annoyed manner. Hinata could only stare at it with some mild disappointment while Sachiko could only gape curiously at it. On the table were various plates of food that the two prepared, to the best of their abilities. Needless to say, the vegetables and animals that were sacrificed was nothing more than a massacre that shamed the culinary world. 

"Well, we tried, Naruto-kun." Hinata sighed as she stared at the burned fish.

"I've seen brutal murders but it doesn't even compare to this." Naruto frowned.

Sachiko eyed the disaster that was their dinner as she got off the seat and began pulling out some ingredients from the refrigerator. The two watched as Sachiko stood on the stool as she laid the ingredients on the sink.

"Sachiko-chan, what're you doing?" Naruto stood as he saw Sachiko take the knife out of the drawer. Hinata also followed Naruto to the sink.

"Dad, ever since mom died, I hardly saw you trying to put something on the stove except to boil water." Sachiko said as she twirls the knife around like an expert as she grinned. "Just sit down and relax. I'll have dinner ready in a jiffy!"

No words could ever describe the skills she was displaying, as every cut, slice and chop were accurate and professional enough to even pass for a four-star chef. Sometimes she'd ask for their help just to reach the items out of cupboards as she manned the stove, stirring and boiling as if she's been doing this all her life. After thirty minutes, a real home-cooked meal was laid out on the table, followed by the awe that came from Naruto and Hinata. There was stir-fried beef and vegetables, a perfectly grilled slab of salmon and a bowl of salad. The rice in the rice cooker came out evenly, as it was neither too damp nor it was too dry that it smelled burnt.

"Well, let's eat!" Sachiko exclaimed as she began attacking her food in a ravenous fashion. Naruto and Hinata could only eye her uneasily as they took some food and began eating. The reaction was instant as they dropped their chopsticks and sparks began coursing through their minds.

"It's… it's… it's…" Hinata stuttered.

"Delicious!" Naruto howled as he ate like Sachiko.

"One more, please!" Sachiko shoved her bowl at Hinata, in which she complied with a smile as she started filling her bowl with rice.

Naruto felt giddy at every bite of Sachiko's cooking.

"Me too, Hinata-chan!" Naruto grinned as Hinata took his bowl to refill.

Sachiko was watching the way Hinata was blushing. An idea struck her brain.

"Dad," Sachiko asked, "are you and Hinata-neechan dating or something?"

"Hinata dropped the bowl full of rice as she was about to hand it over to Naruto, while he only stared at Sachiko in shock.

"S-S-S-Sachiko-chan! It's n-not like that…" Hinata stuttered as she blushed furiously.

"Yeah, Sachiko-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. "Why would I want to date Hinata-chan? We're just friends and nothing more!"

The copper bell in Hinata's mind sounded with a mournful gong, as Hinata slumped over and felt like her heart and soul just left her body, making her feel empty inside.

"I dunno, it's just how I see it, I guess." Sachiko shrugged her shoulders. "But I think you should consider remarrying. It's been awhile since you've been Hokage and I just want you to be happy for once."

Sachiko then averts her eyes to a blushing Hinata, as she also returned the gaze.

"And maybe, if I have a mom again, I would want her to be someone like you. Maybe for once, I want someone else to take care of me and not just Dad." Sachiko smiled with all her heart.

In a way, Hinata was no longer blushing or felt like fainting for one. Sachiko's confession was heartfelt, and somehow she felt that one day she would want to love and care for Sachiko, who have been deprived of a mother's love since birth. Naruto was also taken by surprise, yet also felt badly for Sachiko. Ever since he found her in his bed that very morning, there were a million questions he would like to ask- everything about the future and who his wife would be. Somehow he felt responsible for something that was no fault of his own, and if there were a chance, he would make sure it would never happen when the time comes.

Naruto placed his bowl back on the table with the chopsticks on top as he faced Sachiko with a solemn look in his face.

"Well, Sachiko," Naruto spoke as he scratched the back of his head to relieve the tension. "I wish it could happen that way. I've only known you for two days, and you've been revealing a lot about yourself that I don't even know of. Somehow, I felt I should be responsible for it."

"Dad, what are you talking about?" Sachiko felt frightened as she stood up.

Naruto also left his seat as he walked towards Sachiko and knelt in front of her.

"I'm not sure what I'm talking about either," Naruto laughed uncomfortably. "What I'm saying is, if the time does come and whatever that might be, I promise I would never abandon you. You know I never take back my words, right?"

Sachiko felt hot tears that threatened to brim over as she hugged her father by the neck with all the strength she could muster. Naruto was a bit frozen at first, then returned the embrace afterwards.

"I know, Dad. It's your _nindo_ and I will always believe in that." Sachiko sobbed.

It was a beautiful sight in Hinata's eyes as she wiped the tears the flowed out from it and smiled. Sachiko was a mystery in her own, revealing bits and pieces of a puzzle that has yet to be. But as Naruto swore to Sachiko that he would never leave her, she felt the need to be a part of it, maybe not now, but in the future.

In the eyes of an outsider, it was a picture-perfect moment of a small family that loves and supports each other. For others, like the spying eyes of one Haruno Sakura who was looking through the window outside Naruto's apartment, couldn't believe what she was seeing. She arrived a few minutes ago to visit Naruto and Sachiko, and probably to cook something for them, but it turns out that Hinata has done the honors of having to cook for Naruto and Sachiko. By the looks of the dinner, it seems Hinata is something of a genius in the kitchen. How she wanted to barge in to break it all up, but she thought of Sachiko first and foremost. Taking a few steps back, Sakura turned on her heels and bolted away from the building, leaving behind the groceries she bought along the way.

A steady stream of tears flowed endlessly as Sakura ran in breakneck speeds, her chest felt like it was stabbed with thousands of kunai. She was hurt, confused, enraged and bitter, not knowing where she could fit herself in Naruto's current life with his daughter he never knew. Somehow, the dreams during her younger years when she might find happiness with Sasuke were nothing more than a whim, where back then she wanted to be with him the day he defected to join Orochimaru. Now she was faced with a similar fate, where Naruto was within reach, accepted that Sasuke will no longer return her affection whether he was here or not. Sakura promised to herself that she will protect him, but fate may have picked the right time to teach her some cruel lessons on how to open her heart to everyone, especially Naruto. As her run ended on the bridge over the stream, Sakura clung on the rails and sobbed, her shoulders trembling as she slowly sank to the ground. Feeling that she was at her wit's end, she made another promise to herself and hoping it would be an easy one: if Sakura could be more honest about her feelings, Naruto would gladly return them since she knew how he felt for her. She felt she might succeed, and somehow indulged on that little piece of information that almost borderline arrogant. She will have Naruto soon enough.

* * *

Tsunade and several members of the ruling council have gathered that very evening as they discussed about the Hidden Cloud's peace treaty. Most of them were wary about their intentions, especially the elder Hyuuga who were present at the proceedings. 

"Although I would want to follow on Sarutobi-sensei's dream hope to close the gap of hostility with the other villages, I would like to have your input whether we should meet the Raikage's envoy and see if the Cloud Village is true to their intent."

Hyuuga Hiashi, the current clan head closed his eyes as he remembered that time when Hinata was kidnapped, and the time when his twin brother Hizashi sacrificed himself not because of the clan, but for him, as a brother. Although there is a possibility that history would repeat itself, he kept an open mind in some things as he breathed out.

"Hokage-sama," Hiashi spoke "I would be the first to say that I am against the idea that Konoha should accept Cloud as its ally. Since history, the Hidden Cloud has kept many secrets from us in a way that would disrupt the equilibrium of the Five Shinobi Nations. Of course, every village does have their fair share of evil intent, like the Mist and their continued corruption. The Hidden Sand felt threatened at first, since their Wind _Daimyo_ chose us to transact business, thus causing distrust and bitterness against us.

"But in the honor of the _Sandaime Hokage_, I believe we should know where we stand and act accordingly. I may want to hear the Cloud's envoy of his views and plans that would make this alliance successful. We should enforce some rules for the visitors, which would be the envoy and one shinobi of chuunin or jounin rank. They will have a twenty-four hour time limit and their movements will be restricted with some of hour jounin to keep a close watch over them."

As Tsunade reflected upon Hyuuga's idea, the rest of the ruling members were visibly nodding their heads. In a way the plan was simple, yet effective in a way that nothing should go wrong, unless they wish to declare war on sight.

"Perhaps, Hiashi," Tsunade spoke, "but what I am worried about is the Raikage's condition, if he has lost his eyesight. And even if he did, what would have caused it? There are a few diseases in the world that would cause blindness, and one of them would be a really high fever."

Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura sat in their respective places behind Tsunade's seat as they listened to the whole proceedings. Having the seniority among the ruling council, they usually have a final say in just about everything before being decided by the current Hokage. Usually outspoken, they would delve deep within their own personal experiences as well as the history that makes Konoha as a whole after listening to Hyuuga Hiashi's speech.

"It's been some time since the last Shinobi Wars," Koharu spoke first, "and if the disaster that happened more than ten years ago would occur, we would definitely be at odds with the Hidden Cloud up until now. They have been known for their cunning and deceit, fiercely protective of their secrets, which some may be plans for world domination. Hiashi has a point that we must not trust the Hidden Cloud's invitation for an alliance. But as Sarutobi-kun would often say, it's all because he wants to unite all the villages with the mutual peace and respect they deserve."

"I agree with Koharu on this one." Homura spoke as well.

Tsunade weighted the pros and cons on whether or not the envoy should be received, she proposed a vote with the other twenty members of Konoha's council.

"What we have here may be a historical moment that would lead the way to prosperity along with out allies, and I wish to know who is in favor to talk to the Hidden Cloud's envoy once they agree to our terms."

Several hands have been raised, which is nearly all of the entire elective present.

"So be it. We shall send a carrier hawk to receive the Hidden Cloud's envoy." Tsunade nodded before dismissing the council.

* * *

Deep in the heart of Konoha, a robed figure with a missing right arm and bandaged right eye has received word that Tsunade would be welcoming Cloud's envoy in a few days. Though he did not show his displeasure, it was clear to him that the council has grown weak over the years ever since he lost the position to lead Konoha and to let the whole world that they are a superpower. This man was known as Danzo. 

The enigmatic ROOT, although disbanded, are still alive as of today, with several members that make up for the total members of Konoha's _Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai_, meaning Special Assassination and Tactical Squad, or simply known as **ANBU**. To Danzo, security and power is of utmost importance and those fools for councils would allow history to repeat itself when it concerns the Hyuuga Clan.

Standing under the column of light with cane at hand, Danzo faced a single shinobi with a pale complexion and a smile that could fool anybody as he kneeled before him. Ever since he joined Team Seven under Yamato's command, this young man has changed, and for this robed individual, for the worse in his case. But there is no denying his talent when it comes to espionage, as his skills were among the rarest of all his ROOT forces.

"I see those idiots are welcoming disaster upon our front door once again." Danzo murmured to the young man as he walked closer to the young man, who seemed to be smiling that his glow was blinding him to irritation.

"What are you smiling at, Sai?"

Sai still kept his smile despite of the glare that would have shaken any ROOT member, but still kept to his respectful pose as he answered.

"It is nothing, Danzo-sama." Sai replied.

"So you think that peace would be achieve by aligning ourselves with the enemy?"

"I do not think that, sir, and every view is not always shared, or so I read in a book." Said responded.

"Despite of your lack of feelings and the ability to put on an empty smile, I do not find your answers amusing."

"It may be so, Danzo-sama. But I have learned to keep opinions to myself in order to avoid any confrontation."

"And that is a weakness!" Danzo shouted as it echoed all across the huge cavern.

Danzo was never known to show any expression that may perceive him as weak or indignant as he took a deep breath and hobbled to show Sai his back.

"But I am rather curious about this alliance mission those fools are setting up, and I want you to be there and report to me anything that is transpiring. You are dismissed."

Sai bowed his head before vanishing from sight.

* * *

For the next few days, Konoha continues to live on as always, only a few incidents that is deemed insignificant like a few scuffles or a bargain or two in the shopping district. The same goes with the rest of the ninja populace as they report to work regarding missions and such. One such ninja have been working nearly non-stop, to the point he has taken a second job in order to support his charge. 

Uzumaki Naruto dashes to the next house, carrying two large paper bags as he leaps across the rooftops to deliver the groceries. It was a menial job, and somehow an insult to his abilities that may soon be known as legendary. But raising a child as a genin have caused a rift between him and his pet frog wallet, and it seems he needs to make do with whatever part-time job he could muster. In fact, Naruto was the only genin who have gone through several D-rank missions, and whatever it might be like fixing the tiles on the roof or pulling out weeds, he'd take it in a heartbeat. Tsunade has noticed the change in Naruto, and would often add a little bonus for every successful mission (or errand) he accomplishes.

"Glad for shadow clones." Naruto grunts as he knows that he's taking five D-rank missions at the same time within the village. It's always a pair of clones, where the second one would be the backup and wait from a distance in case the first clone disperses in a puff. That way, Naruto would know and would summon another one as the next backup. Another think he's thankful for is his near limitless amount of chakra and stamina, and that way he could just do part-time jobs while his clone consorts would take the D-rank missions.

Looking up in the sky, he could see the outline of a large bird hovering above the village. It was a clear day and it was barely even noon.

Naruto reaches his destination, where an old lady resides as he knocks on the door. A few scant minutes later, the door opens in a creak and an eye looks out through the partition.

"Who is it?" The old lady spoke.

"I'm from the Sendo Grocer and I have your order with me." Naruto smiled.

The old lady opened the door all the way as she smiled at the young man.

"Thank you very much, young man. Would you be kind enough to take it to the kitchen, please.

Naruto nodded as he entered the house and straight to the kitchen with the old woman following from behind. Dumping the bags on the small table, Naruto gasps as he pulled out a receipt to give to the old woman. She checked the contents with the note and gave him a few bills and some coins.

"I'm glad you were around to help me. My back has been bothering me for some time and if Sendo didn't have you to deliver my groceries I would have starved!" The old woman cackled gleefully.

"Glad to help, obaa-chan!" Naruto replied.

"You're the second man who has a heart of gold like your hair. Although his hair was more silver that stands up like a broom whenever he helps me cross the street."

Naruto was shocked to hear this, as he could only remember one person with such hair.

"Y-you mean, Kakashi-sensei actually helps?" Naruto was stupefied.

"Why yes! He often regrets being late all the time whenever he has a meeting with his genin team, though."

Here was living proof that Kakashi was late with a reason as Naruto's jaw nearly drops to the floor. Shaking his head to pull himself back to the real world, Naruto could only grin uncomfortably to the old woman as he bids her farewell.

For the couple of hours until the afternoon, Naruto, without a doubt, was thoroughly exhausted as he trudged his way to the Academy to pick up Sachiko. He has been delivering groceries and doing odd jobs, as well as his clones taking a total of seventeen D-rank missions. There were a few incidents along the way during the missions, which he had to summon a total of fifty clones to serve as backup. His running around the village didn't help much either, as he staggers on with his shoulders hunched and the darkened area under the eyes was thicker than usual. After he reported to the Hokage Tower, Tsunade could only suppress a laugh, looking at a disheveled Naruto as he enters her office. But the rewards for hard work paid off as he was given a large stack of cash, hopefully enough for emergencies and expenditures. Looking back to the debriefing done by his clones and sending their memories back once dispersed, Naruto could only groan at the way he's living his life as a supposed single parent.

* * *

Naruto was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed, looking tired as if he's gone through Maito Gai's exercise routine from hell. Shizune offered some tea to him, which he took it with thanks and downed the hot tea regardless that it was burning his tongue.

"Well, Naruto," Tsunade began, "despite of the fact you've handled that many missions, I must say I'm rather impressed."

Naruto chuckled half-heartedly as he scratched the back of his head. He was too exhausted to even speak.

"Only thing I have to say is to monopolize all those missions are strictly against Konoha policy. I'm only making an exception since you have a kid to support, but I hope it'll end once the Chuunin Exams comes in."

"I know that, obaa-chan," Naruto whined, "but if I don't make enough they'll cut off my electricity and water! And I have to pay off the TV I bought used!"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "You have a TV?"

"Well, I thought I should have one so Sachiko won't get too bored whenever she's alone at the apartment." Naruto grinned.

"Well, I am glad you're taking your duties with more responsibility and raising a child is no laughing matter." Tsunade gave him a kind smile.

"I guess so. Every time she wakes up in the middle of the night worrying about a _kappa_ who's out to get her, she just sleeps with me in my bed. Another funny thing, though is the food she cooked last night and it was just amazing! I can't seem to follow on what she was doing when she took these weird stemmed things, wrapped them on bacon and steamed and also…"

Tsunade listened as Naruto continued with his few days with Sachiko to her. She finds it funny, though: Naruto, a fifteen-year-old father of a four, or seven-year-old, and the happenings that happened with her in his little apartment. She could only smile with all her heart, somehow envious of him with his new life and just wished she could have something like it. Of course, her past will always be the past, and Jiraya can't see himself as the type to settle with one woman, but nevertheless she was happy for Naruto. If things were different, she would have offered some advice, but Naruto was already learning it and way above her in terms of parental experience.

"Obaa-chan, you still there?" Tsunade's trip to her personal world was interrupted until her eyes met Naruto at close-up.

"It's nothing, Naruto. Just thinking about something." Tsunade smiled. "Anyway, great work today, Naruto and tell Sachiko thanks for the _bento_ she made. It was delicious."

Naruto swelled with pride for his daughter as he bid her good night and left the office.

Naruto arrived at the Academy, just in time to see children spilling out through the doors at the end of class and to be greeted by their parents. Naruto waited for a bit, at the same time exchanging some greetings from parents and the like until he spots a flash of blonde hair running towards him in the corner of his eye.

"Hey, Dad!" Sachiko exclaimed as she collided on Naruto's hip with a hug.

"Hey, kiddo!" Naruto returned the embrace. "How were your lessons?"

"Just fine." Sachiko replied, "Although I can't find Udon-sensei anywhere but at least Iruka-sensei's class was a lot more fun."

"Great to hear that, kid." Naruto chuckled as he and Sachiko walked away towards their home.

* * *

At the massive gates of Konoha, Kamizuki Izumo and Hagane Kotetsu watched the people coming in and out through the gates, where they are familiar with since most were travelling salesmen from different villages within and outside the Land of Fire. A few days ago, they were briefed by Tsunade to await the envoy from the Hidden Cloud, as both men kept a keen eye on anyone coming in and out of their village. Their work was trivial, in the least, yet it makes up for some special glimpses of some of the women they find attractive as Izumo took notes, knowing they are attendants from the neighboring hot springs resort. 

Just when things are about to get boring, Kotetsu spots a man wearing a straw hat and a cape across his shoulders. On his right hand was a staff with rings, signifying that he may be a monk of sorts as he elbowed Izumo to take a look at the man.

"You think it's him?" Izumo asked.

"Well, the Hokage doesn't know who he is. Might as well ask." Kotetsu replied before calling out to the man with the straw hat and the two stepped out of their booth.

The man's face was obscured by the straw hat's wide brim, as he turned to find the two gate watchers approach him. Looking up, Izumo and Kotetsu finds a rather effeminate man with white hair smiling pleasantly at them.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," the man spoke with a cool calm voice. "I wish to see your Hokage with regards to some matters."

"I see." Izumo replied curtly. He didn't want to sound rude, but he is responsible for the security of Konoha, especially when it concerns visitors that he has never seen before.

"And may I ask your name, please?" Kotetsu asked.

The man removed his straw hat and smiled apologetically.

"My apologies, gentlemen. My name is Tanzaemon Shin'ichi and I come on behalf of the Hidden Cloud as their envoy." Shin'ichi bowed to them.

Though the name was not familiar between the two, the word 'envoy' struck them as Izumo nodded at Kotetsu.

"Thank you for coming, Tanzaemon-san." Izumo as well as Kotetsu bowed. "If it's all right, I would like to ask for your papers. It's standard protocol."

Shin'ichi smiled and procured the papers out of his sleeve to show to the two. After carefully reading the papers, Izumo nodded and smiled at Shin'ichi.

"Everything seem to be in order, Tanzaemon-san. I'll escort you to the Hokage Tower if you would follow me, please?" Izumo motioned his hand towards their destination.

"Very gracious of you, sir." Shin'ichi bowed to his guide as the two men headed their way.

Shin'ichi took in the sights, and it brought a smile upon his lips to see everything is as peaceful as they were told. Izumo was quick to notice it as he began to make some small talk to pass the time until they arrive.

"I take it that you like the village."

"I do, indeed. The Hidden Village of Cloud is more of a cold and foggy village, although the weather would seem warm compare to the people, as well as their ninja." Shin'ichi smiled rather sadly.

"I noticed the staff you were holding as well. By any chance you're a priest?"

"No, not yet, at least." Shin'ichi chuckled as he took his staff. The brass rings on the loops jingled slightly in every movement. "I'm a novice priest for five years, now. It takes several years before the head monk would give me a more priestly name."

"I see, we have something like that here in the village as well." Izumo nodded to himself. "But I find it unusual for the Raikage of the Cloud to send a student priest to become an envoy rather than a jounin,"

"I suppose the Raikage wanted a chance to change himself." Shin'ichi lowered his eyes. "Him losing his eyesight has caused the man to change his point-of-view when it comes to life, somehow I find his blindness a godsend, to be able to block the evil from his normal eyes, and to see the kindness within the eyes of his heart."

Izumo nodded respectfully at the student priest's words. Somehow, Izumo was ashamed to be wary about this man, especially since he is a religious man with nothing but earnestness and a kind heart. Deep inside, this man may be the first stepping stone to unite all the Villages under one peaceful world.

As they crossed through the main road, Shin'ichi nearly fell over when he felt something small collide at his side. Being able to regain his composure thanks to his staff, Shin'ichi looks down to find a little blonde girl on the ground as he sets his staff and picked her up.

"I'm terribly sorry, little one." Shin'ichi apologized as he pats the dust from her clothes.

"I'm sorry, mister." The girl looked up with an apologetic look.

Shin'ichi was about to reply when another voice called out her name.

"Sachiko! Wait up!"

Naruto arrived to find her, as well as Izumo and a man he never saw before.

"What happened to you? Looks like you just tripped or something." Naruto asked.

"I bumped into her by accident. I apologize for that one, Mr.…?" Shin'ichi queried.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto introduced himself.

Shin'ichi quirked up as he stroked his chin as if recalling something.

"Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto… You wouldn't have anything to do with the Country of Wave, right?"

Naruto scratched his head a bit and looks up.

"Well, I was there on my first mission three years ago. Why did you ask?"

Shin'ichi smiled as he continued, "I think you were pretty famous in Wave Country. An older gentleman named Tazuna talked fondly about you when you and your team protected him as he tried completing his bridge."

"Really? So you also met Tsunami-san and Inari?"

"Yes I have. I visited Wave Country as part of my training along with my mentor. Have you visited Wave country lately?"

"Not yet, though." Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Then I suggest you do. I think you would be surprised once you get there."

Izumo thought it was a good time to interrupt.

"Tanzaemon-san, I believe we should get going before the Hokage leaves her office for the night."

"Of course, I apologize." Shin'ichi smiled and turned to Naruto. "I hope I get to see you again before I leave, Uzumaki-san. Farewell."

Naruto eyed the stranger as Shin'ichi also took a look at Sachiko with a smile before bowing to her.

The two men left as Naruto wondered who that was, as he shrugged and placed his hand on Sachiko's shoulder to go home when he stopped midway when the girl refused to move. I fact, she appears to be frozen. Kneeling down, Naruto looked at Sachiko's eyes, almost empty and in a daze until her eyes start trembling. Gritting her teeth, Sachiko's hands began to rise on the side of her head, taking a fistful of hair as she begins to breathe through her teeth that made Naruto nervous.

"Sachiko-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto grabbed her on the shoulders as she tried nudging her back.

Naruto observed the fear in her eyes and tears were slowly coming out, as if being possessed until she starts to whimper. In a few seconds, she started to scream, as the blurry ink that was coursing in her mind reminded her of death. Naruto was frightened at that point as the people around them stopped and wondered why the child was screaming.

"Sachiko-chan! Stop it! What's wrong?" Naruto raised his voice.

Sachiko screamed at the top of her lungs until she stopped and passed out in Naruto's arms. He couldn't understand all of this, and the man who she bumped to might hold the key. But it wasn't the time as he scooped her up and leaps out of sight away from the onlookers.


	6. Chapter 05

Chapter 05

Tsunade sat in her office, trying to put a dent on at least many of the paperwork that accumulated during the past few days. Incidentally, most of these reports and letters were appreciation letters to her as well as to the most surprising ninja in all of Konoha so not much reading is required. Setting her brush on the ink stone and putting away the large _hanko_, or a stamp used to validate documents or receipts with her name, back to its place, she breathes a long sigh of relief as she raised her arms behind her head and smiled a bit. Just when she was about to call it the day, she hears a knock on her door as she called out to the person outside.

"Come in." Tsunade spoke with authority.

She hears the familiar clicks of the doorknob, followed by the figure of Izumo as he entered and bowed to her.

"Hokage-sama," Izumo spoke. "I have a guess with me, who happens to be the Hidden Cloud's envoy."

Tsunade raised her eyebrows, surprised at the unexpected visit. Somehow, she was expecting something like she heard from more than ten years ago, where Konoha greeted the Cloud jounin upon their arrival, but going for the silent approach was unbecoming of them. Setting aside her suspicions, she ordered Izumo to send the envoy in. In a few seconds, a young man with flowing white hair and effeminate looks entered the office with his hat and staff at his left side and bowed afterwards.

"Greetings, Hokage-sama. My name is Tanzaemon Shin'ichi and I have come from the Hidden Village of Cloud to serve as the Raikage's envoy for the peace talks."

Returning the courtesy, Tsunade bowed to the young monk as well before admitting him to the receiving room where they could talk. As both parties become comfortable on the cushions and tea was served, Tsunade took a moment to observe the young man in front of her. In her eyes he's gorgeous to look at, and he couldn't feel any malice or evil intent on him as clears her throat subtly.

"I welcome you to Konoha, Tanzaemon-san." Tsunade began, in which Shin'ichi insists on calling him by his first name. "I was rather expecting a large gathering of Cloud ninja to be with you, or without you for that matter, but forgive me if I was surprised at first."

Shin'ichi smiled gently as he said, "There is nothing to apologize for, Hokage-sama. In fact, when the Raikage's aide approach our temple to have one of us to represent the Hidden Cloud we were just as shocked as you are."

"So it seems. But tell me: is it true that a disease or some other incident has blinded the Raikage?"

Shin'ichi nodded sadly and answered, "I believe so, Hokage-sama. When my mentor and me was summoned to the hidden village, we have confirmed the Raikage's condition."

Tsunade nodded to herself, at least that part of the mystery can be laid to rest for now. The question is what happened, or why did it happen since she confirmed that Shin'ichi knew after the fact. Looking at the young monk again, she tries to read his mannerisms, probably looking for something that may help her with the next question as she observes him taking a sip of tea.

"I see. I may have to send him a letter to wish him well, though, if the peace talks were to begin. But I'm afraid it would have to be tomorrow morning since it's already early evening. I will send word to the council about your arrival, and tomorrow we will talk about the whole proceedings."

"Of course, Hokage-sama." Shin'ichi nodded to her.

"If I may ask, though, why did the Raikage choose you, and given your name you don't seem to be a full-fledged monk?"

Taking another sip of tea, Shin'ichi explained, "My mentor, Takuan, chose me to represent the Cloud Village as a way to see if I can pass the trials in a sense. Sine I have been with him for more than five years, he think I might be ready for priesthood and he will give me my monk's name."

"So it seems. I have traveled all over the Five Great Nations and know just a bit of the sect's religious customs and such. If you don't mind me asking, though, is that a man of your… well… stature, why would want to become a monk?"

Shin'ichi fell silent for a full minute, allowing Tsunade to wonder about it when he spoke.

"There are a lot of things that happened, and you would know the Land of Lightning is a country of many internal disputes. To make a long story short, it was because of an incident, and my mentor took me under his wing until I was ready to learn from him."

It could be it, though, knowing what civil dispute could lead him to become a priest and there are ways a man or boy would choose this life in order to find their own personal salvation.

"I'm sorry if you felt I was prying on your personal matters. I hope you are not offended." Tsunade smiled a bit.

Shin'ichi shook his head as he returned the smile. "Takuan often tells me that the path of true enlightenment is to know when to let go of one of two pasts: the past that you can cherish and the past that you can use to move on. _Kami_ would often send his message to his children in whispers, and as a young man I often felt frustrated and angered because I couldn't get the answers on why it would happen to me. In a way, it saved me from my own personal demons because the past can be a double-edged sword: if it cannot strengthen, it will harm."

Tsunade smiled to herself, thinking about her own past, and how she lost the ones she hold so dear. There was truth in the words of this young monk-in-training, and somehow, the past she kept and the reason she is now Hokage is all because of one loud-mouthed genin with blonde hair that far outshines the sun, illuminating the darkness that was her past.

"This could be a milestone in the history of the Shinobi Nations. Somehow, I felt ashamed about not wanting to do anything about Cloud."

"Monks are human as well, and we do fall under a desire that is too strong it would lead us astray. I feel more humble knowing that a normal person such as yourself has found her own enlightenment despite of the position and reputation you hold."

Satisfied with what she just witnessed, Tsunade beamed at the young monk. "Very well, tomorrow at eight AM, I will assemble the council and will work hard to push through with the peace treaty."

Shin'ichi removed himself from the cushion to an open space next to Tsunade before bowing his head as a sign of formality. Not used to such formalities, Tsunade also did the same.

* * *

Naruto sprinted through the streets filled with people looking for something to do in the evening. Carrying Sachiko piggyback and still unconscious, he opted to go to the Hokage Tower to have Tsunade look at her. It was strange day even for him as he witnessed Sachiko breaking down like the way she did after colliding with that stranger. His pulse felt erratic and pure animal panic was coursing through every fiber of his being as he dashed. Just when he was about to pass his apartment, his eyes spots a head of pink hair with her shoulders hunched and gloomily walking without anywhere to think of. 

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, catching the attention of the pink-haired chuunin.

"Naruto?" This snapped her out of her thoughts as she sets her eyes towards the source of the voice. She also noticed Sachiko on Naruto's back, and by the looks of things, the little girl didn't look well.

"What happened, Naruto?" Sakura took a more serious tone as Naruto gasped for air.

"Sachiko-chan passed out!" Naruto began, refusing to let go of the girl on his back. "I dunno why, but I saw her bump into this stranger outside the Academy she just started screaming and fainted. Help me, Sakura-chan!"

Taking in all the information that Naruto gave, she concluded that Sachiko might be in shock. Of course, any normal girl would either cry or just get scolded when she bumps into someone. It was an unusual reaction, and when people starts screaming for no reason, the only thing Sakura conclude that this man Naruto was talking about may be the key; the very key to unravel the truth behind Sachiko ever since she appeared in Naruto's apartment.

"We have to take her to the hospital. Shizune-senpai has the evening shift and she can help us as well."

The two leapt from where they stood, directly towards the hospital. It only took them a few minutes as they barged in though the door to find Ino at the reception desk. The sound of stampeding was noticed straight away as Ino watched Sakura, Naruto and Sachiko on his back looking like the worse of it.

"Naruto! Sakura! What happened to Sachiko-chan?" Ino approached the trio.

"No time to explain," Sakura interrupted. "I want you to get Tsunade-shishou to the hospital right away."

Ino would have made a snarky remark about Sakura ordering her around, not by a long shot. But when it involves trying to save a life, Ino was professional about it as she nods and heads outside the door. Sakura began calling attention of the nurses on the floor with surgical precision as a pair of orderlies rushed in with a stretcher. Naruto was nowhere being calm as the nurses too Sachiko away from his back and placed her on the stretcher and straight towards the emergency room. Along the way, Sakura took the little girl's wrist and began to check on her pulse, which her eyes widened that she could barely feel it. Naruto didn't like that look even one bit as Sakura observed the girl's face, which were slowly paling and her lips turning slightly blue since she is no longer breathing.

"I want an IV drip and dextrose pack right away!" Sakura ordered one nurse before turning to another. "Get me a vial of epinephrine and a number 14 syringe on the double!"

Naruto was slowly going insane as he listened to Sakura's instructions with clear urgency. As they arrived at the emergency room, the nurse brought the necessary equipment, a small vial of the drug and a large needle.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto demanded as he watches Sakura pulling the right amount of the drug into the glass barrel of the syringe. The nurses worked on cutting the shirt that Sachiko was wearing to expose her chest.

"She's not breathing, Naruto, and her heart stopped!" Sakura explained, trying to retain her sense of calm.

Naruto felt his entire being plunge into darkness the moment he registered Sakura's words in his mind. His head felt hollow as he was slowly shaking his head.

"NO!" Naruto yelled as he shoved his way next to Sachiko and held her arms, trying to revive her in the way he knew how. It was slowly becoming a mess as Sakura ordered the nurses to take Naruto outside. Two medic nin grabbed Naruto on both arms as he struggled to free himself.

"Sachiko! You can't die! Let go of me, you bastards!" Naruto yelled and fought to pull himself free. His left foot nearly kicked the table, sending a tray full of scalpels and other tools splayed on the floor.

"GET HIM OUT, NOW!" Sakura screamed over Naruto's struggling. Two more orderlies entered the emergency room, this time taking Naruto by the hips and one trying to take both legs. In his struggling, Naruto's mind was a mixture of rage and sorrow towards Sakura and Sachiko and his face shows it. Just when the last orderly managed to capture his legs, Naruto yells out, this time under a different voice that Sakura shuddered.

"**GET AWAY FROM HER!**" Naruto's eyes were red and the pupil narrowed into thin slits. The whisker marks on his face thickened as he begins releasing more chakra that was coursing though out his body with an evil fire. Just before he could manage to dislocate the orderlies' shoulders that was holding his arms, Naruto felt a slight jab at the back of his neck, to find Tsunade with her eyes in a deadly calm with Ino behind her. The murderous intent felt thick in the air.

"Take him to a room." Tsunade ordered as the orderlies and nurses and one frightened Sakura watched as Naruto was dragged out. Before losing his consciousness, the last he saw was Sakura piercing the large needle through Sachiko's chest and where her heart is.

* * *

Naruto was running, as if trying to get away from something that he has no way of defeating. Everything around him was pitch dark with white streaks of light passed all by him as he ran with arms reaching desperately at something. From a distance, he could see the images of a little girl that was slowly maturing, from an infant, to a child, teenager, adult, until her body bursts into flames and leaving the ashes scattered across the void. 

"SACHIKO!" His voice echoed as he felt himself pop up from where he was lying on. His eyes were blurry as he squints away from the bright glare as he began to find out where he was. Judging by the clean scent his nose was picking up, he could only be at the hospital. Rubbing his eyes to get the fuzziness out, Naruto turns to his left to find Tsunade standing next to his bed, along with Sakura and Ino.

"So, you finally calmed down a bit?" Tsunade asked curtly.

"Obaa-chan." Naruto whispered.

"Your behavior at the emergency room was unbecoming of you, Naruto, and you know that Sakura was trying to revive Sachiko-chan the way I taught her." Tsunade reprimanded as she shook her head in disappointment. "All you can do is just be there and trust her on what she was doing."

Naruto lowered his eyes, and he knows that Tsunade was right. There have been several times that Ero-Sennin warned him about losing his temper, and the last thing that he, or anyone in the entire village is to end up in a smoking heap because of the Kyuubi. Then a realization hits hem as he faced Sakura this time.

"Sachiko-chan? Where is she?" Naruto demanded.

"Dad?" A girl's voice called out from his right as he turned to find Sachiko sitting on her bed, looking as if the whole ordeal never happened.

"It was amazing, Naruto," Sakura explained in a soft voice, "once I managed to revive her, she starts recovering on an alarming rate."

Naruto flings the blanket on the side and jumps out of his bed towards Sachiko. A look of worry, sadness and joy washed all over him as he approached a worried Sachiko. Without thinking, he grabbed the little girl in a tight embrace and begins to sob.

"Oh gods, I though I lost you there." Naruto sniffed.

"I can't remember what happened, Dad." Sachiko wrapped her arms tightly across her father's neck. "Granny told me that I almost died, and Sakura-neechan made me feel better."

Naruto frowned at that though, yet he was torn between hating Sakura and thanking her as well as he remained silent. He slowly released Sachiko from his embrace yet refused to let go, afraid that she might lose her again.

"Can we go home now, Dad? I don't like hospitals 'cause it reminds me of your stories about your missions and you sometimes end up here."

Naruto nodded as he picked up Sachiko in his arms and turned to face the door.

"Just a minute, Naruto." Tsunade blocked his way. "I want to make sure that Sachiko is cleared by me, to make sure that there are no repercussions."

Naruto scowled as he glared at Tsunade.

"I'm taking her home, obaa-chan. It's been a long night for all of us." Naruto spoke with finality.

Knowing that Tsunade can stop him yet thought about the girl's physiology and her fast healing, Tsunade raised her hand to rub her temple to soothe the headache that was forming.

"All right, get out of here. But I'll send Sakura to your apartment tomorrow to make sure that Sachiko is fine." Tsunade said as she moved to give way to Naruto.

"Thanks, obaa-chan." Naruto mumbled as he walked slowly, passing by Sakura without looking or exchanging any words. In a way, this shocked the poor girl as Sakura followed Naruto as he walked at the hallway.

"Naruto," Sakura called out, "I was only trying to help. You know that, right?" There was a stabbing pain in her chest as Naruto continues to walk through the hallway and deliberately ignoring her. Somehow, she had half the mind to grab Naruto and yell at him, but somehow it would only aggravate the situation, causing their friendship to rift even further apart. As a steady stream of tears began to streak across her face, Sakura felt angry and foolish at the same time all because she felt that Naruto was slowly starting to hate her for saving Sachiko. It was unfair, and chance to fulfill her personal promise to face her feelings towards the blonde was slowly vanishing from her sight.

Naruto walked through the lonely streets of Konoha carrying his daughter in his arms. He can still remember when she came to his life the first time, and can't remember how he started accepting his feelings towards the little girl. Remembering the outburst he made inside the hospital could only mean that Naruto was slowly but surely seeing himself as a father who was worried for his child. It was already past two in the morning when he checked the wall clock at the reception desk.

What is happening to me were the words that Naruto was swimming in his mind. He could still remember it clearly, his first encounter with Sachiko and how he wanted to ignore her at first. As if her live was slowly merging with the life that Naruto has, he could find a sense of fulfillment and wholeness. He was and still an orphan at a very early age, without knowing what it was like to be held by a mother or father he never knew and all the time it was replaced by hateful glares that he did not know the reason why. His heart was torn apart a thousand times over, only to be rescued by a man who he sees as a grandfather, a very few people who sees him as a cheerful kid, and a brother by his teacher. Those were the people that anchored him from the brink of insanity with their kindness and protection.

Now he wants to do the same thing with his child, to protect her from any harm that befalls her.

"You still awake, Sachiko-chan?" Naruto whispered in the girl's ear, hoping that she would respond. He received his answer when the girl mumbled "Yes."

Naruto gave a tearful grin as he tightened his hold on the girl a bit.

It was almost three o'clock when Naruto arrived at his apartment as he climbed up the stairs. No longer feeling lonely at the sound of footfalls that echo across the stairwell now that he has something he can commit his life to, Naruto listened to the sound of Sachiko's soft breathing and it told him that everything is right with the world.

As the two entered their home, Naruto began the task of changing Sachiko in her pajamas. Sachiko raised her arms sleepily as Naruto helped her with the pajama top, moving along with her with a kind of gentleness that he only discovered as of late. He even helped her with the pajama pants and carried her on her bed. Once Sachiko was tucked in, which she fell asleep the moment her head touches the pillow, Naruto took a chair from the table and placed it next to Sachiko's bed. He sat down on it as he observes her in the darkness, and thinking about nothing but the future. Naruto could almost imagine (if fact, hallucinated) Sachiko growing up, graduating from the Academy as a genin, teaching her some various skills, hopefully like the Rasengan, having fun like father and daughter during his free time. It was a collage of happy thoughts that filled his heart, and even though he knows that she turned seven years old a few days ago when she was only four, he didn't let such details bother him. In fact, he felt himself even maturing to the age if Naruto did watch Sachiko grow up.

After a couple of minutes, Naruto stood up and began changing in his pajamas as well. As he lay down, he still kept his eyes on this wonderful little girl that made his life more complete and meaningful before slumber claims him.

Naruto felt like he didn't sleep at all when he felt someone nudging him. As he opened his eyes, he finds a pair of feminine green eyes looking at him.

"I had a bad dream about you disappearing." Sachiko sobbed a bit.

"You just had a bad dream, Sachiko-chan." Naruto mumbled, yet he was patient. Before he could tell Sachiko to return to sleet, he thought of something else as he raised his sheets and moved to give some space on the right side of his bed.

"Just climb up here."

Sachiko responded immediately as she crawled up on Naruto's bed and placed her head on Naruto's arm. He responded by wrapping his free arm around Sachiko, feeling each other's warmth as she immediately fell asleep in the comfort and warmth of her father.

* * *

In a way, Sakura dreaded this morning as she had prior orders to visit Naruto to check up on Sachiko. In her hand was Naruto's key to his apartment, yet it didn't made her any special since Shizune, Hinata and Ino also has a copy of the key in case Sachiko was alone in the apartment and needed to keep her company. 

Last night's ordeal frightened and angered her at the same time when Naruto put up a fight all because she wanted to save Sachiko. She could still feel the killing intent he unleashed along with the Kyuubi's chakra, and it stuck to her skin that made her shiver. Now was not the time to think about it, as Sakura has a duty to perform and it would take Naruto's anger in her to stop it.

Climbing up the steps to his apartment, she could almost feel the dread that was causing her heartbeat to rise. Wishing that these stairs would be much higher, Sakura steels herself once she reaches the desired floor. Knowing that Naruto is still asleep at this hour, she inserts the key and gives it a twist to unlock the door.

Inside, the sun was already up, but high enough to touch the sleeping figure of Naruto with the warm rays of the morning light. Sakura found Sachiko's empty bed, thinking that she might be sleeping with her father in his. Steeling her resolve, she decided to flip the covers away and to just wear her usual cheerful face. It's bad to start the morning with a cold atmosphere and even though Naruto is stronger than he even realize, she wouldn't take any crap from him this early in the morning.

Sakura lifts the covers with a flourish, unprepared on what greeted her eyes, as her world slowly grew even darker. Naruto was sleeping blissfully on his back, a bit of drool slipping out from the corner of his mouth. Next to him was a woman of maybe hers and Naruto's age. Judging from the pajamas already bursting at the seams, the way the pajama top has already lost two top buttons due to her full chest. The figured woman has a head of dusty blonde hair that was placed on Naruto's chest. The woman's arm was across Naruto's chest and seems to be sleeping in total bliss and comfort.

Inside, Sakura's rage as taken to volcanic proportions and was about to kill Naruto in his sleep when she noticed something that stopped her. Dusty blonde hair was one of them, but as she took a closer look at the sleeping female, there were whisker marks on her face. It stunned Sakura to a realization, and this was not the first time it happened, and it was only a few days ago when it did. Sachiko looks almost like the exact replica of Naruto's perverted A-class _henge_.

"Naruto! Wake up!" Sakura began nudging him on the arm.

Mumbling gibberish to himself, Naruto slowly opened his eyes to find an anxious Sakura. He began remembering about last night, but despite of himself he has clearly forgotten all about it.

"Sakura-chan, what're you doin' here?" Naruto yawned as he tries to stretch and stopped when he remembered that Sachiko was sleeping next to him.

Sakura could only point at Sachiko, enticing Naruto to do the same when he finds a female wearing Sachiko's pajamas. This shocked the fifteen-year-old male to full consciousness as he noticed the woman's pajama top with two missing buttons, giving him a full view of her cleavage.

Naruto was about to scream when Sakura punched him on the face to shut him up. The ruckus caused the girl to moan as she slowly opened her eyes. She slowly sat up on Naruto's bed, stretched her arms up in the sky and causing more buttons to pop out of the pajama top. Just when Naruto recovered from the blow, Sachiko scratched her eyes as she faced her father.

"Mornin', old man." Sachiko yawned as she looks around with squinted eyes.

Naruto could only sputter unintelligibly with his eyes as wide as saucers. Sachiko continued to speak, this time her mind fully awake as she covered herself with the blanket when she noticed that her clothes were too small and showing off her body to her father more than she wanted to.

"And why the hell am I sleeping in your bed?" Sachiko yelled in shock.


	7. Chapter 06

Chapter 06

Going around the kitchen preparing a meal, Naruto and Sakura sat on the chairs in silence, their eyes following a fourteen or fifteen-year-old girl reaching out inside cupboards and shelves and pulling out ingredients. She was wearing some of Naruto's clothes, surprised that she could no longer find hers and asked if their apartment was robbed sometime during the night, which Naruto shook his head no. The night when Sachiko prepared dinner for the first time was a real feat for Naruto, and a surprise for Sakura, and this time her skills were top notched.

After some twenty minutes, a full breakfast was laid out, consisting of egg rolls and fish, miso soup and a small bowl of picked vegetables and steaming bowls of rice.

"Let's eat!" Sachiko cheered as she began eating, which Naruto and Sakura were forced to do the same. The three ate in silence, still trying to digest on what just occurred here. This was the second time another phenomenon has occurred upon Sachiko, and the rapid age growth was starting to scare him a bit. Sakura thought around those lines as well, observing Sachiko's eating habits that were a sorry sight indeed. She seems like a tomboy to begin with. At Sachiko's age, her body filled out quite nicely and just about anyone would think she's more mature than her age in comparison to her own.

Sachiko stopped midway when shoveling rice in her mouth as she sets her eyes between her father and Sakura, her eyes twitching from all this unnerving silence. Setting her bowl down with a sharp thump, Sachiko began speaking her mind.

"Look, old man, I don't know what's going on here but all this silence is really creeping me out."

Naruto blinked several times as he shook his head.

"No, no. It's nothing really." Naruto grinned nervously before trying to change the subject. "Wow, these egg rolls are fantastic! I hadn't have breakfast like this in a long time!" He continued eating.

Sachiko gave her father an odd look before turning her attention to the woman sitting on her father's side.

"Sakura-baasan, I didn't know you were going to visit today or I would have made a much better breakfast than this." Sachiko grinned sheepishly.

The word 'baasan' got Sakura peeved, which a throbbing red vein was clearly showing on her forehead. Instead of going through her time and tested method of answering to anyone calling her an old woman using her fists, even though Sachiko meant to call her 'Aunt Sakura' as a form of respect, she just grits her teeth.

"Well, I have to talk about your father about something important."

Sachiko nodded her head knowingly.

"I see, I guess this is all about an A-rank mission or something. I won't pry, though, but," redirecting her sights to her father, she continued, "Dad, when are you gonna give me a better mission? I'm already a chuunin for gods' sakes."

Naruto dropped the bowl of miso soup he was drinking from, causing the hot contents to spill on his pants as he screamed in pain. Sakura stood up on shock as she spilled cold water on his pants.

"CHUUNIN?" Naruto yelled. "You mean I'm the only one left who's still a ge…" His rant was interrupted by Sakura placing a hand over his mouth as she laughed nervously.

"Don't mind your father, he just had a bad day and all." Sakura turned to whisper at the shocked Naruto. "Remember, she think you're Hokage so deal with it!"

Naruto calmed down a bit, and recalled that Sachiko did recognize him as the village leader.

Sachiko returned to the table, reaching out a pair of orange pants and blue boxers, which caused Sakura to blush slightly at the sight of it.

"Just get to the bathhouse and clean yourself up, old man." Sachiko frowned.

Breakfast stopped from there after Naruto changed out of his miso-stained pajama pants to his regular shorts as Sachiko cleared the table. Naruto emerged from the bathroom carrying a plastic pail with shampoo, liquid soap and the like inside as the three headed out to the bathhouse when someone knocked on his door. Sachiko answered the door to see Tsunade and Shizune, which the two wondered why Naruto would change to his _Oiroke-no-Jutsu_ so early in the morning.

"All right, Naruto, you can drop the _henge_ and move aside. I want to see how Sachiko is doing since Sakura is taking her time to report to me."

"Eh? What was that, obaa-chan?" Naruto came to the door behind… Naruto's perverted jutsu?

"Naruto?" Tsunade called out in shock as she shifts her eyes at the smaller girl in front of her. Though slightly shorter than Sakura, this 'girl' could almost pass as an adult, which she was quick to notice her chest and figure, something she never had during her younger years and made her slightly envious.

"Ummm, are you okay, Tsunade-baachan?" The girl asked.

"Huh?" Tsunade snapped out of her stupor. "Have we met before?"

"You don't remember me? It's me! SA-CHI-KO!" Sachiko chimed, followed by a foxy grin.

A Sannin as powerful as Tsunade would always keep a calm exterior in a life or death situation. However, this was nothing compared to what she was looking at and the only thing she could do is faint, which Shizune managed to catch her from behind.

* * *

Naruto, fully dressed in his usual garb waited rather impatiently on the bench as Tsunade was performing a physical examination on Sachiko. It was already nine AM, according to the wall clock in front of him and Tsunade sent Shizune to meet the council to tell them of a delay due to an emergency call, which they took it as an understanding. After another hour of waiting, Tsunade emerged from the examination room with Sakura as Naruto stood up to start asking questions.

"So, how is she? What's causing her to grow up so rapidly?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade frowned at that though, and it was clear that Sachiko was no ordinary child… young woman… she shook her head vigorously to get her back to reality before answering Naruto.

"As much as I could tell you, Naruto, is that Sachiko seems to be a healthy young woman. And as for her age spurt, I still can't figure out what is causing it. Maybe we can start asking her some questions but you have to do it without me since I'm practically late for a meeting with the council."

"Can I go see her now?"

"Go ahead, she's just getting dressed up." Tsunade nodded.

Naruto rushed in to the room as he saw Sachiko sitting on the table getting dressed. What greeted his eyes was the fact that Sachiko was still putting on the blouse that Sakura lent her while still in her undergarments.

"What the hell?" Sachiko screamed as she covered herself up.

Naruto gasped and stuttered gibberishly before turning to the other side to find a pissed-off Sakura with her fist in a tight ball.

"Look! I can explain!" Naruto pleaded.

"Pervert!" Sakura screamed, her fist connecting squarely at Naruto's jaw that sent him flying through the wall to the outside.

* * *

The news of Sachiko's age spurt has caught the attention of the Rookie Nine as well as Gai's team and some jounin involved as they all converged together outside a ninja gear store. Even Temari of the Hidden Sand was present, since she comes and goes to the Hidden Leaf as a go-between for the upcoming Chuunin Exams and was kept up-to-date with the help of Shikamaru. Some of the girls were inside to help Sachiko in getting dressed up in her ninja gear as the rest were asking Naruto some questions. 

"Must be tough having a teenage daughter. I can feel your pain, though." Yamanaka Inoichi placed a sympathetic hand over Naruto's shoulder.

"Pain? Well, sure it's going to kill my budget once she steps out of that store and I have to pay for all the things she needs, you know, girly stuff that I don't even understand."

"Maybe, but you should definitely watch out during certain times of the month." Inoichi nodded in understanding. "I've been around to watch Ino go into this frenzied emotional fits whenever she's in her time of the month."

"Huh? I don't get it?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"He means once Sachiko starts having her period." Kurenai joined in to assist Inoichi, which made Naruto green from the thought of it. The door of the shop opened with a jingle of the bells as they all turned.

Everyone watched in anticipation, with Naruto at front row and center as they all saw Sachiko in her attire of her choice. The girls inside were even surprised, seems that Sachiko's fashion tastes were nothing like Naruto's or even their own. Sporting a green tank top that showed much of her midriff, and topped it off with a black leather vest. She wore tan shorts that showed much of her legs and black kneepads. Her arms were covered in an arm-length leather gauntlets and wearing knee high sandals. To finish the effect, she wore her hair in a ponytail and wearing the leaf's hiai-ate on her forehead.

In short, she was a beauty with the looks of a professional kunoichi.

Several jaws dropped to the ground, and others were admiring this young kunoichi. Naruto stood there, somehow bursting with pride to see his little girl all grown up, despite the fact that Naruto only had Sachiko for over a week.

Inoichi could only reminisce the time when Ino wore her hiai-ate for the first time that brought a tear in his eyes as he placed his arm across Naruto's shoulders.

"It's a wonderful feeling, isn't it, to watch your daughter grow up to take on life the way she can. I'm sure you've done all you can to guide her to become a great kunoichi… someday…" Inoichi begins to break down in sobs, only to be taken away by Nara Shikaku as he pats his back to comfort him.

Naruto mind was wrapped on what Inoichi has said, and somehow it made him feel guilty. It was a shocker at first, which in the past few days he watched Sachiko grow from a little kid to a young woman. He had so much plans in store for Sachiko, teaching her everything he knows, even though it was only a handful of it. Regardless, it was something he worked so hard for and would be glad to share it with this young woman.

He watched Sachiko being surrounded by men, especially from Chouji, Kiba, and Rock Lee along with a few young chuunin as she enjoyed exchanging words with them as if she's one of the boys. Somehow, his fatherly sense begins to kick in, feeling the need to protect her from these… wolves, which he begins to fume a bit. Rock Lee excused himself to Sachiko with a bow as Naruto watched him walk to where he was standing. Judging from the reddened cheeks, he bows to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, I mean… _Father_, please allow me to escort Sachiko-san around the village!" Lee exclaimed.

This shocked the poor boy stupid to find someone else calling him father.

"What the hell? Who gave you the right to call me father?" Naruto exclaimed as he crossed his arms and puffed out his chest, as well as wondering why he said those words. Everyone was witnessing this, much to the chagrin of Tenten.

Naruto flinched a bit as Lee raised his head to meet eye to eye with tears.

"Please, allow me to prove myself to you if I am worthy to take your daughter's hand!" Lee begged.

Naruto felt dizzy from the shock he just took. He wasn't ready to become a father-in-law to any boy who comes near his daughter.

Sachiko was hearing all of this when she moved away from the crowd and grabbed her father's arm wrapped hers around it. Anyone could mistake for a fact that they appear like lovers.

"I'm flattered, Lee-san, but I'm not interested in getting into a relationship. Besides, my father is the only man in my life right now." Sachiko grinned.

Sakura, Hinata and Ino were shocked to hear all this, and it seems that Sachiko was getting too close for Naruto's comfort even though they're father and daughter as they all started to seethe and would want nothing more to teach her a lesson.

Shizune was watching it with a bit of humor in her eyes, decided to break up this little escapade before it turns into something worse.

"While I am in favor of a little family bonding," Shizune began, at the same time eyeing Naruto and Sachiko, "but not too much of it, Tsunade-sama sent word of a mission for you, Naruto-kun. A B-rank mission."

"Really?" Naruto beamed, knowing that B-rank missions pay really well.

"Yes. You and a team will be heading towards the Land of Wave. Looks like insurgents from the former Gatou group of thugs wants to take over the village to start their own organization. I want you to put a stop to them."

"Great! When do we leave?" Naruto exclaimed.

"As soon as you can and once your team has been assembled." Shizune smiled a bit as she pulled out a sheet of paper from her robe.

"The team members who will be on this mission is… Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Tenten and Rock Lee."

The people present nodded when Shino asked a question.

"These insurgents, I am guessing they are formidable, considering the number of ninja involved."

"They are, Aburame-san, although there is not enough information to know who these people are. But one source indicates that a former Seven Swords of the Mist is behind the invasion."

Naruto grunts as he clenched his fists together upon hearing those words.

"Okay, we'll meet at the main gate after an hour."

"Good. Because you'll be leading this team as well, Naruto-kun."

The team members were shocked to hear this. Despite the fact that Naruto is the only genin in their group, they thought he was unfit to lead them despite of the strength he displayed. Naruto's eyes widened a bit upon hearing that he will lead today's mission. Sachiko grinned as well, knowing that having the Hokage for a father would ensure the mission's success until her eyes widen on a realization.

"Shizune-san! I want to be on this mission as well!" Sachiko called out.

Everyone was already looking at Sachiko, as if she just lost her mind until Kakashi approached her.

"I'm not sure about that since the roster has been filled out. Besides, we still haven't seen your skills as of yet."

Sachiko frowned at the masked jounin as she took a stance.

"You want skill, I'll show you skill!" Sachiko lashed out.

Kakashi backed off a bit as he felt an impressive killing intent she was unleashing when Shizune stood between the two.

"Okay, okay. How about this: I want you to pass Kakashi-senpai's bell test to see if you have what it takes. If you can grab them, then I can include you as well."

It would be an interesting sight to see Sachiko in action as everyone in the group headed towards an available training area. Standing in the middle of a large clearing, Kakashi pulled out a single bell from his pocket and tied the string on his left side.

"I assume you know the rules, right?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, I have to come at you with an intent to kill!" Sachiko exclaimed.

"Good." Kakashi smiled as he shifts to his stance. With his left hand, he pulls the head protector at the correct position, revealing his Sharingan. "Don't hold back, okay?"

"Don't worry, I won't." Sachiko grinned as she summoned a giant shuriken from the scroll.

What seems like years between the two combatants, one full minute has passed just when Sachiko began her first move as she hurled the giant shuriken at Kakashi. Jumping high in the air to avoid being cut in half, his eyes followed on Sachiko's movement, which did justice to her claimed rank as chuunin as she pummeled Kakashi with a series of punches and kicks. It was more like a brawl, with no special finesse or recognizable style that can be seen from clans within the village. Somehow, Kakashi reminded her so much of Naruto when it comes to close-quarter fighting.

With a clean kick on her midsection, Kakashi was able to put Sachiko at bay as she crashed to the ground. Naruto watched this and was about to charge Kakashi when Sakura stopped him.

"Don't, Naruto. You know as well as everyone who took up the hiai-ate that pain and injury is all part of being a ninja."

Naruto glares at Sakura a bit, not wanting to admit it, but she was right. All he could do was give his daughter his support.

"Get up! You can do it!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

Kakashi landed just a few feet away from Sachiko, lying on the small crater from the kick she took. His eyes widened when her body bursts into smoke, leaving behind a piece of log.

"Gotcha!" Sachiko yelled, twirling her large shuriken to cut Kakashi to ribbons. It was the same effect as the blades slashed him across the chest until he pops out of existence.

"Hummm… Very good, but not close enough." Sachiko's eyes widened to hear the sound of Kakashi's voice whispering close to her ear with a kunai slightly piercing her on the neck.

"Heh, guess again!" Sachiko exclaimed when the ground between her and Kakashi bursts out, to reveal another Sachiko as her hands shot out to land an uppercut. Kakashi managed to dodge in time, only to feel three more feet planting on both his sides and back. The Sachiko that everyone thought was cornered swung her leg in a high kick as it landed on Kakashi's chin with a force to send him flying.

"**U**-**ZU**-**MA**-**KI**!"

Up in the air, Kakashi watched in horror as the real Sachiko was already on top of him, and at her left was a clone moving her hands around the real Sachiko's hands and pumping it with chakra.

"**RASENGAN RENDAN**!" Sachiko shouted as she pushed the small spinning chakra at Kakashi's gut. Just when she thought it was a victory, Kakashi's body explodes in a puff of smoke before the Rasengan could even disperse.

"You almost got me there. And I am impressed that you managed to form the Rasengan in your combo." Kakashi spoke from behind Sachiko, unable to believe that he was able to use a _kawarimi_ even at that range. Kakashi wrapped his arms across the girl's midsection, performing a _Konoha Kage Buyou_, the Leaf Shadow Dance. As they descended to the hard ground, Sachiko fought to release herself from the hold, as Naruto began screaming at them.

"Get away! Let go of her, Kakashi!"

It was too late. The impact of this fatal backdrop was completed, followed by a huge cloud of dust and smoke. As Kakashi stood in front of Sachiko, her upper body buried in the ground with her legs hanging, he could only sigh as he began to dig her out of the ground. Before he could reach out, his eyes widened in shock, followed by a weird sensation that he felt violated in a very uncomfortable manner.

"My old man taught me this. You're probably the first one I've ever used this on. I hope you won't have a hard time especially in the bathroom. Take this! _Taijutsu no Ougi_!"

"**_SENNEN GOROSHI!_**"

Kakashi was launched in the air like a cannonball, his hands holding on his backside as he collides to a tree face first. It was a comical sight to everyone, as most of the girls were blushing since Sachiko managed to shove the tiger seal right up the copy ninja's rectum. As Kakashi begins to slide down from the tree and lands on his back, his eyes were swirling around as he groaned. The moment he opens his eyes, he hears a jingling sound as he looks up to find Sachiko tossing the bell in her hand.

"Did I pass, Scarecrow?" Sachiko chuckled as she flashed her foxy grin.

Kakashi held his head to relieve him of the pain as he shook his head. Just about everyone gathered around the two fighters, all were trying not to believe what happened, especially Naruto.

"Damn, if she can land the _Sennen Goroshi_ on Kakashi-sensei, I think she can be stronger than me." Naruto felt depressed for a moment, until he smiled at Sachiko, feeling the pride swelling in him.

"You did great, Sachiko-chan! You finally got Kakashi-sensei in the ass!"

Sachiko smiled as she rushed to embrace her father!

"I did it! I did it! I'm on the team!" Sachiko cheered, much to the chagrin of some of the girls who were taking Naruto with some interest.

Maito Gai helped Kakashi up as Shizune walks towards Sachiko with a smile on her face.

"Very well, you have thirty minutes to get ready. Meet everyone at the gates to begin your mission."

* * *

The nine-man team waited patiently at the main gate for Naruto and Sachiko as Shizune was giving her speech to everyone. 

"Remember, you guys, Sachiko may seem a bit odd to all of us and she recognizes Naruto as her father and thinks that he's Hokage. Just remember to play along and follow his orders. You don't have to be so formal, by the way."

"Though it kills me to face that idiot with respect, I guess I don't have much of a choice." Kiba grunted, followed by Akamaru's growl.

"Just bear with it for a little while. Even though he may not use his head much, we all know that Naruto is capable of dealing with any situation, even though if he's punching now and asking questions later."

"Here he comes." Hinata called out as the rest looks at the road headed towards the village. Naruto and Sachiko were running at full sprint carrying their backpacks.

"Sorry we're late." Sachiko gasps as she leaned with her hands on her knees to catch her breath. "We came across this old lady who's having trouble with her groceries and as thanks she treated us to her home-made ramen."

Naruto and Sachiko felt the incredulous gaze of everyone at present. Kakashi could only smile as he spoke.

"That's okay, the same thing happens to me."

Sakura could hardly believe the blatant lie that these three shared as she huffs and began her trek towards Wave Country, allowing others to follow suit.

It was a long way to Wave country, as most were walking in an almost leisurely pace. Sachiko and Naruto were talking (or shouting) animatedly and acted as if they were siblings rather than father and daughter. It was an interesting sight to see, where Sachiko's similarities are Naruto's own, especially when it concerns certain jutsu.

"So, Sachiko-chan, I guess you managed to learn the Rasengan." Naruto said.

"I know, and I still don't forgive you for putting me through hell in order to learn it. Good thing Granny Tsunade was nearby or I'll be curling up in pain due to chakra burn."

"How long did it take you to learn it?"

Sachiko raised an eyebrow as she looked at her father.

"Don't you remember? It took me six months to learn it since I'm not as special as you are."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I mean it's the Kyuubi. It gives you more chakra and since you had it since you were born, it's like your body's composition keeps changing to keep up with all that chakra."

Naruto felt a cold shiver running up and down his spike, not knowing when he ever told her about the Kyuubi, or the fact that she knows that he is a Jinchuuriki. Everyone close by was listening in, and just about all of Naruto's former classmates already know the truth behind Naruto.

Sakura was observing the two as well, and wondered how much Sachiko knows about herself. Her sudden growth would scare any normal human being for one, but if she were to think more carefully, she would thought that Sachiko was trying to catch up to her present age. But that was a story of another time. Right now, Sachiko was clinging on her father's arm, and that caused Sakura, as well as Ino and Hinata to be rather peeved.

"Naruto," Sakura called from behind them, "you shouldn't let Sachiko-chan cling on you like that. People will get the wrong impression."

"It wasn't me, Sakura-chan!" Naruto explained, her hand pointing at a smiling Sachiko who leaned her head on Naruto's arm.

"Well, you haven't been disciplining her enough, then." Sakura marched in to pry Sachiko-chan away from Naruto. "As for you, young lady, I know you love your father but you can't be too close to him. People will think he's go this weird urge when it comes to young girls.

Sachiko-chan only returned the glare as she pulled her arm away from Sakura's grasp.

"What do you know, you old witch?" Sachiko screeched. "As if the village once appreciated what father did for them and I remember the stories about him being hated all because he's a Jinchuuriki."

Sakura was shocked and downright angry with what Sachiko just said.

"Did you just call me a witch?" Sakura fumed as her hands begin to tremble and flare with chakra.

"That's what I said and I'll keep saying it whenever I want!" Sachiko yelled. "Just because you and the old man are on friendly terms doesn't mean I have to like you. It was just fine with us two living together and I accepted the fact that my mother is already gone, and I don't care about it anymore."

It was just that. Naruto raising a girl whose life revolves around him wouldn't want another woman to destroy that special relationship. She was fiercely protective of her father and the though of him remarrying would take that all away. It opened Naruto's eyes on a certain question that he was dying to know as he pulled Sachiko back on his side.

"Listen, Sachiko-chan, as much as I adore you and all, you shouldn't be rude or vicious to my friends. And why wouldn't you talk or care about losing your mother?"

Sachiko's angry gaze softened a bit as she turned he head away from Naruto.

"It's not that I care, Pops, but I just thought I don't need one since I've never even met her. I just stopped caring when you were raising me yourself and those were the best times for me."

Releasing is grip from Sachiko's arm, Naruto can relate to her somewhat.

"I know how you feel, and remember I lived through life which is far worse than you growing up without a mother's love."

Sachiko softened considerably at Naruto's words, and somehow it angered her even more as she pulled her father in a tight embrace.

"That's why I will never get married. I don't want to leave your side since Konoha considers you as a monster when you were young. I want you to experience what it's like to be loved by a family member." Sachiko said tearfully.

Naruto was taken back at Sachiko's words, as he sighs a bit and ruffled Sachiko's hair.

"I'm glad you thought that way, but as your father, I want you to find your own happiness. You can't spend the rest of your life helping others find their happiness if you cannot find one of your own." Naruto smiled patiently.

"I know. But for now, it's just the two of us." Sachiko smiled.

Everyone who was witnessing this drama was smiling in their hearts, even Shino despite of his ominous silence that he was known for. Somehow, the girls, not including Tenten, felt a tugging in their hearts, somehow they would want to become a part of their life and would do anything to prove Sachiko that she needs a mother.

The trek took another hour at most, as Naruto surveys the area and believes to be the place where they will be turning to reach Wave Country. Ordering everyone to leap for the trees, the entire trip took another two hours until they reached a large body of water in their general direction. From far away, they could see a large lake and a bridge that connects to the once small and poor village, now brimming with life and vitality. Setting foot at the start of the bridge, Naruto and his group stopped to read the sign.

"The Great Naruto Bridge." Sachiko's eyes were wide as plates. Even Naruto was shocked to find this. For the rest who have heard about the mission from Kakashi, they didn't think that Naruto has influenced this village in a big way.

"I never knew you were a celebrity, eh Naruto?" Kiba joked as he grabbed Naruto in a headlock and began grinding his fist on his head.

"It's amazing, Naruto-kun." Hinata spoke with pride.

"Well, first thing to do is to go to Tazuna's place and ask around for some information about these bandits." Naruto ordered as he crossed the bridge. One thing he never counted on the moment he's inside the village is the face of many of its denizens who were looking at him. One shouted at the direction of Naruto's group.

"He's here! The hero of Wave is here!"

Just about every man, woman and child who have learned about Naruto and his friends that liberated their village from an evil man crowded around him in a boisterous cheer. Naruto, who wasn't used to this kind of fanfare, could only waved his arms to greet the people, urging the people to cheer even more loudly. The village chief was even there to greet the hero, a wise old man, as he bowed to Naruto and his group.

"It gives me great pleasure to meet the Hero of Wave. It was thanks to your efforts and encouragement that this village is now free from Gato's hand."

"It was nothing, I guess." Naruto chuckled nervously as the village leader took them to the town hall and had someone fetch the old bridge builder to be present. Ironically, it was also the very day the village is holding their third annual ramen contest, much to the delight of both Naruto and Sachiko as they began filling their stomachs with what the ramen bars all over the village has to offer.

After lunch, and Naruto declaring the winner of the ramen contest, the village leader decided that it's time to discuss about why they were summoned in the first place. Tazuna lead the discussions as Naruto introduced everyone in his team, with Sachiko as the last. This brought the poor old man to grasp his heart, as if he's trying to fight the urge to get a heart attack.

"It's a long story, old man, and I don't think I have the strength to tell it all over again." Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"If… If you say so, brat." Tazuna stuttered a bit, much to Sachiko's anger at Tazuna calling his father a brat.

"Hey! Don't call him that!" Sachiko seethed.

"Now, now, Sachiko-chan. It's just our way of being familiar to each other." Naruto scolded as Sachiko hung her head down and apologized.

"Man, her attitude's just like the brat here." Tazuna mumbled to himself before continuing.

"About three weeks ago, I was summoned to another village to begin construction of another bridge and everything went smoothly. Of course not until three days ago when this band of thugs began sabotaging the project. I don't know why, but they claimed to be Gato's men. They were being ordered by some guy with a sword, claiming to be one of the Seven Swords like Zabuza.

"It was terrible. A lot of good guys were killed or injured. Seems like the nightmare of three years ago was starting all over again. That's why I requested the chief to call for you guys."

Naruto lowered his head to think.

"Did this Mist ninja give you a name?" Sakura asked.

"Not really, they just refer to him as 'boss'." Tazuna answered.

It was a base tactic even for Naruto. Strike enough fear and a small village such as this would easily crumble before their might.

"How far is the bridge from here?" Shino spoke.

"About half a day's journey. Some of the injured ones are already here and are recuperating even as we speak.

Naruto nodded to Tazuna as he faced his group for his instructions.

"There are nine of us here and it includes two medic nins. I want Shino, Tenten and Ino to head to the bridge to provide some protection. Hinata, Lee and Kiba will start scouting the perimeter of the bridge since their radios would reach that far in case they decide to attack. Sakura-chan, I want you to start mending the injured workers while Sachiko and myself will guard the village."

It was a well-balanced plan, allowing each member to be utilized according to his or her skill while also adding a person of above average attacking power. Even Shino couldn't find any fault on Naruto's strategy, since he thought the reason he was left to guard the bridge is to allow his bugs to scatter, thus informing him of any security breaches. Tenten can take out enemy waves with her attacks and Ino can be there to heal the injured. The scout team was just as good, using Hinata's Byakugan to search out any of the insurgents, thus signaling Lee as the sniper of sorts as he rushes in to take out the enemy while Kiba and Akamaru can use their enhanced hearing and smell to detect an enemy presence. What more, since Naruto and Sachiko can summon shadow clones and can fight using the Rasengan, they can pretty much over the entire village under their protection.

"Damn, that's a good plan, Naruto. Since when did you become so smart?" Kiba asked.

"I'm inclined to agree with Kiba. Why is that?" Shino spoke.

Naruto scrunched up his face as he thought. With a shrug he answered, "Dunno, really, I just picked out random people out of impulse." Naruto chuckled as he scratched his head.

Everyone in the room fell down in shock with a loud crash.

"You're still an idiot, aren't you, Naruto?" Sakura growled, which Naruto could only turn his head away in a huff.

* * *

The three teams are in position the following morning, where Hinata's team scouted the surrounding forest near the unfinished bridge while Shino's team kept a firm eye during the construction when they came with Tazuna and some new workers in the morning. It left Sakura tending to the injured, and occasionally the sick that a long line was formed in front of the village's small hospital. 

Naruto and Sachiko walked around the village, looking for something out of the ordinary. Though Naruto was slightly oblivious of his surroundings to the point he couldn't distinguish one bug to another, Sachiko took her duty quite seriously as her eyes roamed around the village and its people. There was nothing out of place in the village, and compared to the first time Naruto visited, it was anything but poor. Various shops and markets surround the single strip of road, where market owners sell their wares and competing for cheap prices to gather customers.

As the two turned to a corner, Naruto spots a large house with a high, hay-thatched roof just above the clearing. The _shoji_, or a sliding paper door, was opened to allow air to enter the large house. Outside, a woman was hanging the laundry on bamboo sticks, which brought a smile to Naruto's face as he and Sachiko approached the house. Once they were close enough, Naruto called out her name.

"Tsunami-san!"

This caught the woman's attention as she moved away from the clotheslines to see who was calling her. She finds two young blondes, where the male was a familiar sight, given to the unruly hair and the whisker marks on his face.

"Naruto-kun?" Tsunami called out.

This brought a smile on his face as Naruto ran the rest of the way to meet Tsunami almost on eye level. The woman was looking at Naruto with an observant eye, now looking at how much he's grown after three years. He looks more handsome, despite of his baby face, yet it was the grin that she could never forget as she pulls the young man in an embrace.

"It's good to see you again, Naruto-kun!" Tsunami smiled.

"It's great to be back." Naruto said as he returned the embrace. The two pulled apart after a few seconds.

"So, where's Inari at?" Naruto looks around to find the kid.

"My son left early to go to school, and seems to have taken a keen interest in architecture. He was hoping to be like his grandfather, and not only build bridges." Tsunami answered proudly.

Naruto smiled at Inari's effort when he and Tsunami heard someone clearing her throat, only to find a girl of Naruto's age and looks as well.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't notice you. My name is Tsunami and I am Tazuna's daughter."

"Glad to meet you, Tsunami-san. My name's Uzumaki Sachiko, I'm Naruto's daughter." Sachiko returned the bow and grinned.

It took her a few seconds to register everything the girl said as Tsunami stood in silence with a vacant expression on her face. Naruto and Sachiko waited for a few seconds when they noticed that Tsunami seems to be falling on her feet. Naruto managed to catch her before she could hit her head on the ground.

"Pop, how come every time you introduce me to someone, they either faint, shout or burst out laughing?"

Naruto could only look at Sachiko sheepishly as he carried Tsunami inside the house.

After a few hours, Tsunami heard everything about Sachiko's appearance and how they are related. Tsunami took it all in slowly at first while Sachiko waited outside on watch. In the end, she could only accept for a face that Sachiko is truly Naruto's child, and in a world where anything can happen, she takes it as the truth.

"The way you described her sudden age spurt, I take it may happen again some time in the future, right?" Tsunami queried.

"I dunno about that, Tsunami-san, even I'm confused about what's happening. But I made a promise that I won't leave her no matter what." Naruto declared, which brought a knowing smile on Tsunami's face.

"I'm glad to hear that, Naruto-kun. And as a parent, I may have a few pointers, especially when dealing with girls at her age. Of course it's different when they are shinobi, but there are times a girl will just have to act like a girl, and honestly her tomboyish behavior will bound to break."

"Heh, I feel like a novice compared to you, though. I mean, I only had her for like ten days, and I feel like killing any guy who comes near her." Naruto grimaced at the thought of it.

Tsunami laughed a bit. "It's just natural, Naruto-kun. Deep down, you still see Sachiko-chan as a little girl and you can only wish she would just stay that way. Problem is, that's not how life intended for us."

"I know!" Naruto groaned. "I mean, she's gone from four, to seven and now fifteen in a few days! And I won't be able to teach her some of my cool moves because she already knows them!"

Tsunami felt guilty for laughing at Naruto's expense, but she couldn't help it, given that he's only fifteen years old. Just when she was about to move to a different discussion, Sachiko entered the house with Sakura.

"There you are! I've been looking all over the place, you idiot!" Sakura growled, causing Sachiko to stare hotly at her.

"Sorry about that, Sakura-chan. We're just having a conversation here." Naruto grinned.

Sakura could only close her eyes and exhaled a long sigh before facing Tsunami with a smile. "It's great to see you again, Tsunami-san."

Tsunami stood up as she ushered the two girls in. Sachiko, instead stood at the stoop of the door, explained that she has to continue her rounds and urging her father to do the same.

"Well, I guess I have to be out there as well. See you later, Tsunami-san." Naruto grinned as he exited the house. Just as the door was about to close, Sachiko shot Sakura an angry glare until it was closed completely. Tsunami was quick to notice this as she noticed the sad look in Sakura's face.

"You seem tired, Sakura-san. I'll get you some tea so just make yourself comfortable." Tsunami said as she heads towards the kitchen to brew some more tea. While the kettle was building to a simmer, Tsunami observed Sakura from her vantage point, wondered why Sachiko-chan was openly hostile to her. Though she has an idea or two of her own, she though of hearing it straight from Sakura. Once the tea has been served, Tsunami began to interrogate Sakura in the most innocent way possible.

"Whenever I see Naruto and Sachiko together, I'm sure people would think they were fraternal twins who are close together."

Sakura was about to drink the tea halfway when she stopped.

"Is something wrong?"

Sakura snapped back to reality as she forced a smile on her face like everything is fine with her.

"No! Nothing's wrong, Tsunami-san! What gave you the wrong idea?" Sakura was denying it straight out and her gestures were animated.

"I see. Well, when my husband passed away a few months after Inari was born, I though my life would start falling apart if not for my father and for my son or I would have gone insane a long time ago. I remember that time when Kaiza came into the village after saving my son from drowning. At first I was a tad bit wary of the man, yet the way he gotten along with Inari, I thought he may be able to save us, hoping that our family would be whole once again.

"When Gatou has taken him away from us, my heart just broke in a million pieces, and Inari suffered more than I have. I thought this was it, the beginning of the end if not for the fact that Naruto snapped him out of it, drilling into him what it means to be lonely and what it means to fight for what he or his father believed in."

Sakura listened to Tsunami's story until the end, and somehow saw no relevance to whatever she was trying to point out.

"It's a sad story, and I'm sad for your loss, Tsunami-san." Sakura lowered her head.

"When I saw Sachiko glare at you, I thought it would be a good example."

Tsunami took a sip of her tea after she spoke those words, which shocked Sakura.

"Listen, when Naruto told me of the night when she was seven, she wanted nothing more than to have a mother, and that's why she was trying to hook Naruto up with his Hyuuga Hinata. When she grew up after her ordeal that almost lost her life, she felt somewhat overprotective, and I believe you know the answer to that right?

"A child who was raised by a single parent would believe that only he or she could take care of the parent. She believes it so strongly, that if the time comes that a parent would find love all over again, she'll be willing to lose life and limb to break it apart. Otherwise, all those years of caring for the parent would be meaningless if they allow a stranger to enter what she considers her entire world."

Sakura's eyes widened at the revelation. Sachiko wasn't being mean because she considered anyone within and beyond Naruto's age group that saw her father as a monster, but because she as given up in hopes that someone might love her, as well as a father in hopes that she will have a complete family. It has nothing to do with Naruto having a cute daughter, but because Sachiko was raised to be kind and time and again her hopes were dashed to the ground.

"What should I do, Tsunami-san?" Sakura whispered just loud enough for Tsunami to hear.

Tsunami took the girl's question to consideration and answered.

"In order to get to the single parent, they must cross the mountain that is their child. With boys, they may be a bit easier, but a girl can have a hard time adjusting, thinking that she is what her father only needs. There are no tactics, I'm afraid, but you have to be kind and courteous and hopefully the girl will open up to you."

Sakura nodded half-heartedly, but from the inside was a growing and fierce determination to prove herself to be worthy of becoming Naruto's wife, and maybe Sachiko's mother.

* * *

It was already late in the afternoon as the sun was slowly setting on the horizon, painting the sky with a brilliant splurge of orange and gold. He was walking around the village, in a way to patrol the area, when he spots a store that sells flowers. He approached the storeowner and ordered some. 

"You off to visit a girl, Naruto-sama?" The kind flower shop owner asked.

Naruto grinned as he answered, "No, not really, but I'll be visiting an old friend up in the forest.

The shop owner nodded and understood the gist. After all, he was among the many villagers who banded together to face Gato's cronies and knew who those people were.

It took an hour to visit that said place as Naruto walked. Near the mouth of the forest were two mounds of earth. The only thing he recognizes was the huge _zanbatou_, or a very large sword used by the strongest front line soldiers. Placing the flowers on each gravestone, he read the names out loud.

"Momochi Zabuza. Haku."

He noticed that Zabuza's weapon, which he clearly remembers as the Kubikiri Houcho, was cleaned and polished, possibly by one of the villagers and noticed some gray ash on the mounds due to the spent incense. This thought has put a smile on Naruto's face as he began talking t their graves.

"Hey. It's been awhile, right? You should take a good look at me, I mean, I've grown taller. I haven't much to say, but I guess I have to take it from the start.

"If you're watching, from heaven or hell, then maybe you're wondering why there's a kid, or woman in my apartment. Her name's Sachiko, Uzumaki Sachiko; a girl who claims that she's living in her correct timeline, which I would fond out that she's from the future. It was a real shocker even for me, to have a kid. I dunno if I should be happy or not, but I guess deep down I am. I never had any parents or family to look after me, and believe me, Sachiko was a godsend who can cook."

At that moment, Sachiko hears the voice of her father as she approached. She finds Naruto standing before two graves and was about to join him when he heard him speak clearly.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Zabuza, Haku, I mean, Sachiko-chan is real cute and all, but she doesn't belong here, or this timeline for that matter." Sachiko's eyes widen in shock as tears started forming. "I mean, she believes that I'm Hokage. But the truth is that I'm only fifteen and just a genin and I think she's even stronger than I am since she claims to be a chuunin. It sucks, really, not having an idea on how to take care of a girl who's aging rapidly, and talk about mood swings or periods really freaks me out. What's worse, she's like a tomboy who wouldn't even bat an eye on any guy she meets. I'm not sure if she takes her dense nature after me, but anyone can tell I'm not that old enough to have a daughter despite of how she sees it. But every time I thought of not meeting her and just return everything back to normal, it somehow hurts my chest as if I'm about to lose something precious. You could have seen me run a couple of D-rank missions in a day just t make ends meet since genin aren't paid well. But looking at her smile whenever we go shopping or eating _sukiyaki_, I just didn't have the heart to turn her away."

Naruto pauses for a moment to reflect upon his words as he chuckles a bit.

"But I did make a promise to her when she was seven, and that was only a few days ago, and I will never take back those words. As long as Sachiko-chan needs me, then she can rest assured that I will protect her with my life."

The sound of sliding dirt interrupted Naruto as he snapped his head towards the source of the sound. He found what he was looking for, and at the same time not prepared as he saw Sachiko with her knees folded to her chest and her arms wrapped around it. Her eyes were wide with shock and tears as Naruto kneeled down in front of the girl and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Sachiko-chan, what happened to you?" Naruto nudged as he shook her a bit.

Sachiko broke away from her stupor as she slowly raised her eyes to meet Naruto's when she suddenly clings to her neck and sobbed.

"Dad, who am I? What am I? What is happening to me? Are you really my father, the _Rokudaime _Hokage?" Sachiko sobbed.

Naruto gritted his teeth, realizing that Sachiko was listening in on his conversation between him and the grave. He never felt more foolish in his entire life, but to avoid her from the truth would hurt her even more.

"Sachiko-chan." Naruto spoke. "What I am about to tell you is the truth, and I'm not sure why you showed up in my apartment. Hopefully I could get some answers soon enough, okay? Even if you don't know or probably insignificant, you just have to trust me."

Sachiko has never seen her father act so seriously, even though she knew that her father was always a prankster that made Konoha even livelier. She nods her head and wipes the tears from her eyes as Naruto pulled her up on her feet and headed towards Tazuna's house.


	8. Chapter 07

Chapter 07

More than a dozen tents were pitched near the unfinished bridge, surrounding a huge bonfire that flickered wildly into the night as the men sat around it as they ate, drank, playing board games or just the usual conversations. It was a well-deserved treat at the end of the working shift for these laborers as Tazuna sat among his men enjoying a beer. Even though the attack that happened a few nights ago had a detrimental effect to their morale, it was not enough to dampen the mood they carry within them. Looking back at the bridge in progress, Tazuna could only smirk a bit, somewhat relieved that it is still in one piece and glad that those goons didn't show up. Though he'd wish the brat should be guarding the site instead, he's glad to have some able friends to make sure they can handle them and no interruptions would occur.

Standing at the top of a tree within the shadows, a hooded young individual gazed at the bonfire at the encampment, allowing the flames to reflect upon his shaded spectacles in a harmonious dance. Aburame Shino held his post as he watches the workers below enjoying themselves, and sometimes his bugs return to give their report, which is everything is clear and the scout team will be returning shortly. Setting his sights on the path through the woods, he watched as Kiba and Akamaru, Hinata and Lee emerge in order to meet with Tenten and Ino.

"How it did go?" Ino asked as the scout team settled in on the ground and passes a bowl of food to them.

"A damn waste of time!" Kiba growled with Akamaru barking in agreement. "And what's worse, the wind's blowing away from us so all I can smell is the scent from the bridge and the workers!"

"Indeed, it tends to be windy at this time of month since the seasonal rainstorms are about to begin." Tazuna offered.

"We would be at a disadvantage." Aburame Shino arrived at the campsite as he sat next to Hinata. "At this rate, it would be the perfect chance for the bandits to attack during the rain."

"So it would rain within a few days from now?" Ino inquired.

"Actually, it rained about last week, and that's just the beginning." Tazuna replied.

Looking up at the sky, Aburame Shino noticed the dark patches of clouds that loom over the land, cursing himself silently on why the fates decide to make their jobs a bit difficult. Kiba and Akamaru noticed it as the two begins sniffing the air.

"Seems like it's been raining for a few hours up north. I could almost smell the moisture and the acid."

"Acid, Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, rainwater naturally carries a fair amount of nitric acid, which stimulates the ground and gives it its nutrients that are not found in farmlands that don't use manure or fertilizers." Shino added, pushing his glasses back with an index finger.

"We may have a few hours left before it rains so we have to triple our efforts to make sure that no harm will come upon this campsite!" Lee exclaimed.

"None of us are stamina freaks, Lee." Tenten scolded as he bops the young man's head. "Best we could do is to set up alarm traps within the surrounding forest."

"That is a good plan, Tenten-san." Shino said as he stood up. "Let's use the time left to set up traps before it rains. We may all have to stay up all night and guard the area so I suggest taking some soldier pills at midnight."

Everyone nodded as the group ate in silence, preparing themselves for what might be the longest night there is.

* * *

It was a quiet night at Tazuna's house as Naruto, Sakura and Sachiko ate with his family. Naruto and Inari were a bit noisy, talking about anything that may sound childish as Naruto flailed his arms animatedly as he exaggerated his exploits during his training with Ero-Sennin. Tsunami listened in, finding Naruto's boisterous attitude a welcome feeling that brightens her house even more as Inari enjoyed his company as well. Sakura was listening to the conversation as well, although she could have wished that Naruto shouldn't be too rambunctious, hearing all about his exploits and adventures with Jiraya-sama somewhat excites her. As they laughed, Sakura noticed the gloom that seem to emanate right in front of her, as Sachiko stares listlessly at the food, hardly eating anything at all. Her hands were holding on the bowl and chopsticks, only to take half of its contents as she forced more food into her mouth.

"Sachiko-chan?" Sakura called out, snapping the girl back to reality as she blinked several times.

"Oh! Yeah! Well, hehe… just listening to the old man and all that, you know, about him and Ero-Sennin during their younger days. Man, am I hungry!" Sachiko blurted as she begins to eat the way she did when back home at Konoha. Sakura watched in horror as every bit of food set in front of her disappeared in record time, a feat that even rivaled Naruto's own record. Having to thank for the meal, Sachiko excused herself, saying something about first watch as she dashed to the door. It didn't bother Naruto or the rest a bit, knowing that she did take after him, but this was something that Sakura was highly suspect about as she finished her meal and left the house after Sachiko.

Since the rainy seasons have started, temperatures in Wave Country has dropped slightly, letting every denizen feel the slight chill that came from the surrounding body of water as well as the smell of the salty air. It was enough for Sakura to rub her shoulders together, wishing she had worn something with sleeves, as well as stockings or long socks. At least the moon was out tonight, allowing a ghostly pale glow to illuminate the once-poor village with its brilliance, something like a village made of crystal. The small glow of several lampposts as well as the ones from homes gives it a warm reception, as she could hear random faint laughter from the village and the sound of dogs barking.

Instead of having to enjoy the evening streets of the village, she made her first business to find Sachiko, and to see what was eating her from the inside. Surely, Konoha's most hyperactive kunoichi suffering from a blue funk can be something short of an omen, much like the Godaime winning a large bet for once. Sakura's tracking skills were good enough, and surely she could smell the soy sauce and wasabi that permeated from the slab of grilled fish they had for dinner. Following the scent, Sakura arrived at a small hill, which a tree sat on top and a feminine figure sitting with her back against the trunk. There was no need to hide her presence as she approached the girl, hoping to strike up a conversation.

Sachiko's eyes were fixed towards the water, allowing herself to be mesmerized by the rippled reflections of the moon torn into a million pieces, almost as if diamonds were floating on the water's dark surface. Ever since she overheard her father about not being who she though he is, a thousand questions has surface since then, and most of them were something that she thought she didn't have the heart to ask. She knew who her father is, the Rokudaime of Konoha, hailed as the most powerful of all the past Hokage in their lifetime. Uzumaki Naruto would still play pranks on the village, usually harmless ones that would alert all the shinobi and ANBU, making sure the trail stops cold before it goes to him. Even if it did, he shrugs it off as a test to make sure that all shinobi are as alert as always despite of the peace that rules much of Konoha under his leadership. It's true, though, that a village too peaceful would lead to laziness, and would lead to the dulling of skills so it's best to pop a few firecrackers just to keep them on their toes.

The sound of footsteps trampling on grass and pebbles alerted the young Chuunin as she turned, to find similar green eyes as Sakura smiled at her.

"May I sit here?" Sakura asked as she leaned in.

"Sure, Sakura obaa-san." Sachiko replied, thus earning her a bop in the head as she squealed slightly.

"Sakura-_san_." Sakura corrected, adding the appropriate suffix tersely.

Sachiko rubbed the sore spot on her head as she mumbled rather angrily.

Sakura took a seat next to Sachiko as she watched the water, smiling towards it as it brought about certain feelings that made her feel light and contented. Hoping for a similar reaction, Sakura observed Sachiko as she looks on towards the water, her eyes showed nothing but deep confusion and sadness.

"You know," Sakura spoke, "since we're a team, it would help to do a little talk to get the pressure out. It would be bad for the mission of there is something weighing us down."

Sakura could hear the distinctive release of breath being let out as a sigh.

"Sakura-oba…" Sachiko spoke, until she was stopped by Sakura's glare and a shaking fist, "-san, You know my father for the longest time, right?"

"I did, unfortunately." Sakura sighed.

"I can see why you're annoyed." Sachiko chuckled lightly. "I mean, even he annoys me sometimes, always leaving the collected bowls of delivered ramen until old man Teuchi demanded to have all of it returned or repainting the Hokage Monument, again. He even painted his face on the mountain as if he's something like a kabuki actor."

"You're kidding." Sakura made a face.

"He said something like commemorating the day he took his Konoha ID picture years ago. I even have a picture. Wanna see?" Sachiko began reaching in for her wallet as Sakura waited. She only found a few bills and coins, but no picture.

"It's okay, I'm sure you left it at home or something. Maybe next time." Sakura smiled.

"But that's the point!" Sachiko yelled out, much to Sakura's surprise. "I can see my father, I can feel his presence, yet how come he acts like he's never seen me before, like every day was a new discovery to him? All the things I've treasured are not in the apartment, and I don't even recall living in an apartment! I can't find my alarm clock, or my stuffed toys, my clothes, my custom-made fuuma shuriken or the old battle fan that Temari-obaasama gave to me ever since I was dubbed a wind user, as if I don't even belong here! What's happening to me? How come the things and the people I knew felt so far away despite of how close they are that I could touch them?"

Sakura was processing all the bits f information as fast as she can, only to slow down to the point of empathy for the girl in front of her.

"I overheard the old man while he was talking to some graves. I happened to overhear everything, Sakura-san, and it scared me. He said that he's only a genin, and he's practically my age, or maybe older. I can't believe that I've been sent to the past, which is impossible."

Sakura could only look at the girl's tear-stained eyes as she sought for answers of her own. It was futile, and she could only lie for so much that even she finds it ridiculous. Lying is all about hiding the truth, and the truth is nowhere to be found, especially with the mysterious girl named Uzumaki Sachiko.

"I wish I could lie to you, Sachiko-chan, but I can't just lie when I don't even know the answers or the real truth. All I could say is that you're here, and you exist. That's the truth I will place my life in believing." Sakura offered a warm smile.

Sachiko lowered her head until her eyes are no longer visible, yet it failed to conceal the tears already falling off her chin, followed by the soft sniffing and sobbing. Reaching out, Sakura gently wraps her arms around the girl's head, which she slowly leaned on her chest as she sobbed.

"Thank you, Sakura-san."

* * *

It was exactly midnight as Shino's team took a few soldier pills, preparing for the worse. The rain was pouring down and hard enough that it was the only ambient sound to be heard. Taking shelter under the tree that gives him a vantage point between the forest and the bridge site, Shino pressed the button of his wireless radio, signaling the rest of the team members.

"This is a crucial night, and its success would determine if we're able to quell these insurgents. Scout Team, what is your status?"

Deep in the middle of the forest, Hyuuga Hinata received the transmission as she pressed the button to respond. The veins around her eyes were thick with chakra being fed to her eyes as she scans the area with the clarity that surpasses most humans.

"Everything is clear. No intruders as of this moment." Hinata whispered.

"This is only the beginning." Shino responded, opening the radio channel to each team. "The real threat would likely begin much later, probably waiting for us to call off the search or until we become complacent. We only need to give them enough breathing room to give them that benefit of the doubt."

Shino ended the transmission as he begins to raise his hands vertically, willing the bugs that resides in his body to gather as a large enough swarm has appeared.

"Return to the village and inform Naruto and the rest about our current situation." Shino ordered as the swarm flew towards the village.

The night was a crucial time that showed a lot of handicaps, considering the clouds that hovered over the land, covering the moon from its pale glow as well as the absence of a campfire. Everything would rely on the numerous traps and alarms, as well as the remainder of the bugs that surround them in order to keep watch, and hopefully survive the night. More than two hours have passed and Shino checked the time on his pocket watch: it was past two a.m. Though he didn't show it, Shino was growing rather impatient and downright irritable, whether it was the enemy's clever play to throw him off guard by not commencing their ambush. It was a one-sided war that would rely only on his bugs, hopefully it would spot the enemy first.

Looking towards the river, Shino passed the time looking at the water that appears to be boiling due to the rain, as well as watching the few pieces of driftwood floating in the middle. To a common spectator, it was something normal to find a floating object or two of no importance, but to Shino, it somewhat concerned him as it was more than one piece. In fact, the number of driftwood would have pieced together a whole tree provided it was gathered. Jumping off the tree he was standing on, he heads towards Tazuna's tent, glad that the old man was still awake as he peered over several blueprints.

"Ah, bug-user," Tazuna slurred slightly due to the alcohol, yet not too much that would impede his judgment. "What brings you here at this hour?"

"Just a question, Tazuna-san." Shino began. "I noticed a couple pieces of wood floating in the river. Is there a lumber mill or another construction somewhere upstream?"

Tazuna rubbed his bearded chin as he hummed. "I don't think so. And if there was, I would know about it."

Shino raised his eyebrows. "How so?"

"Wave Country has regulations when it comes to constructions, especially when it concerns cutting down trees for lumber." Tazuna pulled out a map from the pile of rolled-up sheets of paper at the side and spreads it in front of Shino before continuing. "This is where we are right now. Rules states that any other construction within a five-kilometer radius would need to designate one source to supply lumber." Tazuna encircled an area around the construction site on the map.

Shino studied the area of the map and began picturing the scenario in his head. Since Tazuna is building a bridge, the river would be on the map, and within the five-kilometer radius are two forest areas, and one was already nearby.

"Would there be an exception in the rule, let's say, a construction is taking place at the opposite bank?"

"Well, there's that, too." Tazuna answered until something clicked in his mind as he raised his eyebrows. "Wait, there was a construction that took place. Actually it was a week before I started with the bridge." Pointing at the map, Tazuna indicated the site where another construction project took place.

"I have a friend there, a master carpenter who's in charge of the project. It was a village expansion project and the closest forest available would be this forest over here. After that I haven't seen hide nor hair of the damn fool."

"You do not seem too fond of this carpenter." Shino queried.

"Nothing like that, boy. When you grow old with friends, insults are one way of being friendly. But it doesn't make sense, though."

"What would that be?"

"The housing project was meant to start as soon as the bridge is nearly completed, at least strong enough to carry lumber across. In fact, the forest near my bridge should be used first."

"When you talk about regulations concerning lumber, shouldn't there be some sort of liaison or representative from the _daimyo_ about it?" Shino asked.

"That's right. One comes in every week to check which trees are being marked to be cut down. It tends to be limited, but not too much to hamper construction."

Shino began to piece together all the information he received from Tazuna, about the ongoing housing project, the regulations as well as the floating pieces of wood he found in the river. Although it's unlikely, he wants to investigate the other site to confirm his suspicions. Pressing the button to open the communications link, Shino hailed Hinata's team.

"Hinata-san, I want your team to return immediately." Shino spoke.

"Is there something wrong, Shino-kun?" Hinata replied.

"I cannot confirm yet, but I need you three to return to Tazuna's tent to scout another area." Shino answered.

"Understood. We will arrive within five minutes." Hinata broke the connection.

Even under his hooded jacket, Shino couldn't hide the grim look that carved his face as he examined the map and began playing several scenarios in his head. Strategy-wise, he may not be at par with the lazy genius Shikamaru, but he knows enough on what may unfold within the next few hours. After some four minutes, a drenched Hinata, Lee and Kiba entered the tent as Shino ordered them to gather around the map.

"According to Tazuna-san, there is also another construction site occurring at the other side of the river." Shino pointed at the location on the map. "I want you three to water-walk across and investigate the site."

"What makes you think those bandits wouldn't start attacking while we're gone?" Kiba asked.

"Not through the forest, it would seem." Shino explained, but not too much that even he would convince himself. "Tenten will be replacing Lee just in case they decide to raid us at some point."

"I understand, Shino-kun." Lee stood as he exited the tent to fetch Tenten, who arrived a minute later. The away team prepared themselves before heading out into the rain to cross the river as Shino watched, somehow, unable to remove the tension that was twisting his gut and causing a hollow sensation to expand in him.

He could only pray silently to be proven wrong, although to do so may be fatal.

At three in the morning, Hinata, Tenten and Kiba with Akamaru arrived at the designated area where the housing project was. Hinata activated her Byakugan to give her a clearer view of the site as Kiba fed more chakra into his eyes as his natural night vision was raised a few levels more. Tenten could only make out faint outlines of erected edifices that should resemble houses or the like, but somehow it doesn't appear so. What Hinata saw are not houses, but a large structure that resembled a warehouse of sorts.

"You don't suppose they have those to store building materials or some other junk." Kiba whispered to the girls.

"It wouldn't be this big." Tenten answered. "A few, normal-sized materials shed and probably a few makeshift barracks would be enough."

Hinata kept silent as she willed her eyes to see through the warehouse. Finding several people by the hundreds, her eyes widened at the huge object inside the building.

"What is it? What's going on inside?" Kiba demanded as he noticed the shocked look in Hinata's face.

"It's something huge. I can't make sense of it." Hinata whispered.

Tenten began to call Shino as she pressed the radio button on her collar when all she could hear was static. Though she's not much into electronics, the static her radio was letting could only mean one thing.

"I don't know about you guys, but I have a bad feeling that either our radio signal is out of range from the rest, it's jammed, or the fact that we've been detected." Tenten shivered.

Kiba begins sniffing the air, hoping to find some faint traces of human scent, but the rain nearly covers everything with the strong smell of wet earth and vegetation, until he began to pick up something.

"I can smell something in the air. Not quite sure but it's sharp, almost like…" Kiba fell silent.

The three were interrupted by a loud bang, followed by something that zipped past them, snapping the branches with tremendous force.

"GUNPOWDER!" Tenten yelled.

Several shots were fired, followed by the thunderous explosion that shook the tree violently in two as the three teenagers jumped away to the safety of another tree. The result is a resounding crash, followed by angry voices of several men from below.

"We're being ambushed!" Tenten yelled over the barrage of cannon fire.

"We have to retreat or we're sitting ducks!" Kiba yelled as Akamaru growled menacingly at their hidden attackers.

From below, several torches revealed their assailants as the three made their way towards the river to escape. Upon reaching the riverbank, they stopped as they found several larger than average boats of unusual design, smaller than galleons armed with cannons.

"So that's their plan." Tenten whispered.

"Since Wave Country is pretty much surrounded by water, they're planning to bombard the village and the bridge. We have to get Shino and evacuate everyone on the construction site." Hinata concluded.

"And it's going to be a short trip to boot since the river's headed downstream, passing the bridge, then the village within a few hours." Kiba added.

The three ninjas were interrupted out of their thoughts when a large flare was shot towards their direction. The three jumped out of the way in time as they watched the tree being engulfed in flames.

"Great, they're using fire fountains." Tenten groaned.

"Fire fountains?" Kiba asked.

"It's a traditional weapon where they pack gunpowder inside a hollowed-out tree trunk." Tenten explained. "Once ignited, it would resemble a volcano erupting and the embers would definitely roast us."

Landing on the water's surface, the three made a mad dash towards the bridge site to alert Shino. It took them about fifteen minutes to arrive as Shino stood at the riverbank as the rain slowly receded to a light drizzle.

Hinata approached first as Shino observed the away team's condition. It was the very thing he feared the most.

"You were right, Shino-kun," Hinata gasped, "the bandits were indeed at the other construction site."

"Yeah, they're definitely armed to the teeth with cannons and fire fountains. We're not going to be lucky if all the workers will be caught in the crossfire." Tenten added.

"Understood." Shino answered as he already has a contingency plan in his head has he pressed the radio button on his collar. "Lee, I want you to return to the village and alert Naruto and the others."

"How so, Shino-kun?" Lee responded.

"A large group of bandits will be heading towards the village on ships armed with cannons. It would be bad once they're within range of their weapons." Shino explained.

"YOSH! IF I DON'T MAKE IT IN THIRTY MINUTES, I'LL DEAL WITH THESE MISCREANTS MYSELF AS PUNISHMENT! POWER OF YOUTH!" Lee ended the communiqué.

Shino rubbed his ears after receiving one of Lee's over-exuberant replies. Although he'd prefer Lee to stay quiet, there was no other person who's fast enough to cover the distance in record time.

It was time to evacuate Tazuna and the other workers.

* * *

Naruto watched towards the river, glad that the rain has let up. It's been gloomy enough to have the second watch, even with his numerous shadow clones literally watching over the village. Just when he contemplated on drifting to sleep, his ears perked up when he heard something buzzing. Looking up, he finds a swarm of bugs headed towards him. Naruto stood there as his jaw hung open, until he realized that Shino uses his bugs as messengers. The swarm soon began forming letters, a message from Shino saying that everything is peaceful at the bridge site.

"Cool! Tell Shino that everything's quiet here." Naruto spoke to the bugs. It seemed to have understood Naruto as the swarm flew back to its human host.

"Were those Shino's bugs?" Sakura spoke from behind as Naruto turned to meet her.

"Yep, seems like there isn't much action happening at the bridge." Naruto answered. "By the way, what're you doing here?"

"I came to replace you." Sakura said. "You could use some rest since you've been busy all day."

"Nah, it's fine, Sakura-chan." Naruto grinned as he sat on the bank with his feet soaked in the water, allowing the cool feeling take over his body. Sakura did the same as she sat next to Naruto and removed her sandals to dip her feet in the water. Looking up towards the sky, the rain clouds were still visible as the outlines glowed from the moonlight, allowing a decent view of the star-riddled sky. Looking at the corner of her eyes, she observed Naruto as he stared quietly at the water as if in deep though. Although that idea made her giggle, which Naruto was quick to notice, Sakura could never seem to put Naruto and 'thinking' together in one sentence.

"Something funny?" Naruto asked.

"It's nothing, Naruto." Sakura replied. "But you seem to be thinking about something to be so quiet."

Looking at the water with squinty eyes, Naruto kept his lips in a straight line before replying, "Not much, I guess. Probably just thinking about the future."

"The future?" Sakura raised her eyebrow a bit.

"Yeah, I mean, now I'm somewhat of a dad so I thought I should get promoted to chuunin once the exams roll in. It's weird, Sakura-chan, over a week ago I was thinking on how to get my wind element to work with my Rasengan and now I'm actually worrying about how to support Sachiko-chan." Naruto laughed uncomfortably.

"That so?" Sakura spoke. Somehow it was sheer luck to finally have Naruto to herself as she began to press on with her plan to stake claim on the young blonde hurricane of a jinchuuriki. "I was thinking, Naruto, that eventually you'd want to extend your family or something, or maybe have some sort of female role model for Sachiko-chan. I mean, taking care of a teenage girl can be a handful. I should know since I'm still one."

Naruto crossed his arms as he thought about it. Shaking his head he answered, "Well, I don't really have anyone in mind lately. I mean having Ino and Hinata around when Sachiko-chan was young really helped, but I'm not sure if I want to have a formal relationship with another girl.

Naruto's reply shocked Sakura to the core as she stared at Naruto. Is he really serious about not wanting someone to spend the rest of his life with?

"W-what are you talking about, Naruto? Surely you'll want to get m-married someday. I mean, what about poor Sachiko-chan?" Sakura stuttered as her heart was beating erratically.

"Well, Sachiko-chan came out all right without a mother, whoever she may be, and it seems pointless." Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

As if her world was slowly crumbling from under her feet, Sakura stood up as she walked to face Naruto, sloshing the water about at her feet.

"Listen to yourself, Naruto, I mean there are some girls out there and even in our village who would want to marry you someday. Surely you can't be serious on living alone with a girl who claims to be your daughter." Sakura was flustered at this point.

"What's the big deal, Sakura-chan?" Naruto also stood up to meet Sakura face-to-face and was slowly losing his patience. "Sure I've only known Sachiko-chan for over a week, but I have this weird yet warm connection with her, as if she's really my daughter. I don't think I can change history at this point now that she's here in our timeline and that's all that matters. Besides, maybe there's another girl out there with green eyes like Sachiko-chan."

"What?" Sakura yelled angrily, "Are you saying I don't have green eyes as well? Didn't you ever stop to think that I might be Sachiko-chan's mother in the future?"

"There's no proof on that one, Sakura-chan!" Naruto answered back. "Besides, probably in a few years I'll be able to get Sasuke back and you two can get married!"

It was the final straw where Sakura was concerned. Shutting her eyes to prevent the sting of tears from erupting out of her eyes, Sakura stares at Naruto with a righteous fury as she balled her fist and threw a right hook at Naruto's face. Naruto stumbled and fell on his backside stunned as he glared at the pink-haired kunoichi, watching the tears falling freely off her face.

"What the hell was that for?" Naruto yelled.

Sakura grits her teeth, her fist still shaking from the sting and anger that was coursing through her entire body.

"You don't understand, you idiot, and you'll never will." Sakura sobbed. "I thought your _nindo_ was to never give up on your dreams. What the hell happened to that?"

Naruto glared at Sakura as he stood up clutching his stinging face.

"My _nindo_ is to never back down on my word, Sakura-chan." Naruto corrected. "I promised to bring Sasuke back to the village and that's what I'm going to do even if it kills me!"

"So all that time when you've been incessantly trying to ask me out on a date or to have even a sliver of my affection has been a lie?" Sakura mumbled.

Naruto lowered his head, taking his time to answer Sakura. Once he had enough, he spoke: an answer that confirmed Sakura's unspoken fear.

"I gave up on you the time Obaa-chan cured Sasuke from Itachi's genjutsu as you cried over him at the hospital. I finally realized that I don't have a chance with you. Having Sachiko-chan around made me feel wanted, and if that time comes I would surely want to meet the mother of my child someday." Naruto gave Sakura a warm smile, forgetting the punch he received from her. "But I promised to bring back Sasuke for you, and hopefully you can find your own happiness with him, the same way I've already found mine because of Sachiko-chan."

Sakura's world died as she listened to Naruto's proclamation, and she never did doubted him, not even once on the inside. Naruto may fail a few times, but he would certainly keep trying until that promise is kept. Realizing the plight of her younger days and the foolishness that followed, Sakura thought she has outgrown her girlish fantasies to have Sasuke as a boyfriend, and maybe soon a husband.

Her heart was torn a thousand pieces more and this time from a boy whose sincerity and kindness far outshines the genius Uchiha and his gloomy past. Naruto was willing to kill his affection for Sakura in order for his chain of friendship with her to be forever intact, and he never did back down on his self-proclaimed promises. The pieces of her torn heart have chosen sides some three years after Naruto's return to Konoha, and somehow, the tallied numbers have chosen Naruto, which the ANBU shinobi Yamato almost confirmed during their mission together to bring back Sasuke.

Somehow, the intricacies of life have yet to be understood by these two teenagers, even though they've been treated as adults once they received their _hiai-ate_, especially when it comes to relationships. Sakura took a long breath to calm her nerves as she approached Naruto. Gathering chakra in her hand, she began healing the bruise she inflicted on Naruto's jaw before wrapping her arms around the boy's neck in a tight embrace, much to Naruto's shock and confusion.

"I don't know how long the future would be for all of us, but I hope you'll be able to see me the way you used to when we were younger, even if Sasuke-kun is still in the picture." Sakura whispered in Naruto's ear. "But all I can say is thank you, Naruto, for being a true friend."

Naruto released himself from Sakura's embrace yet still kept his arms on her shoulders as he flashed her his ever-sunny smile.

"You know I'll always be your friend, Sakura-chan, and I won't go back on my word." Naruto beamed.

Sakura, including Sasuke, as well as the rest of the Rookie Nine all grew up together during their younger years at the Academy, all knowing about Naruto's exploits and mischievous behavior that would soon be something of a front that hides Naruto's wisdom. Remembering the days when Naruto was shunned and hated by the village used to be a mystery, only to be understood in the present. Deep down she still yearns for Sasuke, but Naruto was willing to give up his life to return him to her is something she fears the most. To chase after two hares is to catch neither, but sometimes the ultimate sacrifice requires losing one thing in order to attain the other and she would never allow Naruto to perish all because of Sasuke.

Maybe someday, Sakura would finally come to terms about her feelings, especially when it concerns the blonde _jinchuuriki_.

The two were interrupted when they heard a distant sound coming from outside the village, as Naruto's mind clicked when one of his clones dispelled, informing him of Lee's arrival.

"Lee's back in the village." He informed Sakura. "Wonder what's up with him, though?"

It probably took no more than thirty seconds for Lee to arrive as he skidded to a stop in front of the two, gasping desperately for air after the mad dash to the village.

"My friends," Lee huffed, "our enemies have started to move and they are far more formidable than we thought they were."

Lee took him five minutes to explain the situation, much to Naruto and Sakura's shock. Knowing that their enemies are out to destroy the village in a big way, Naruto dispelled all his clones and began to summon new ones, all carrying the knowledge of an imminent invasion. Pointing at one clone, Naruto ordered him to fetch Sachiko from Tazuna's house.

"In that case, Lee-san, it may be awhile before Shino and the others arrive. Hopefully, Shino would only take Tazuna and have the other bridge workers take a different route back to the village. That way, Shino and his team can arrive much earlier before they do. And since the rains have started, the river's current would be a lot stronger so that means they'll arrive probably about two hours or less."

Sachiko arrived at the riverbank with a clone at tow as she joined in with her father, Lee and Sakura.

"The guy told me the situation, and Shino-san thinks it can get dangerous from there." Sachiko said.

"I was not included with the away team that discovered their whereabouts, otherwise they would be feeling my righteous and youthful spirit!" Lee exclaimed.

Naruto begins to tremble with a kind of righteous vigor as he tightened the band of his hiai-ate as he sets his sights towards the bridge.

"Well, it would be too late to formulate a plan in order to keep the village from getting blown to bits. Best we cut them off while they make their way up the river." Naruto grinned as he exchanged glances with Sakura, Lee, and Sachiko, all nodding to Naruto's plan as they all head off. Summoning a single shadow clone, he ordered it to warn the village chief on the possible battle as the four began to set off to meet up with the invaders.

* * *

**From the writer:**

Yo!

Sorry for the extremely long wait. Until now, I've been following up on every Naruto chapter to date and I'm sure you do as well. This is necessary for me since I have something special planned once "To Save the Future" is completed. Sorry if I didn't warn you on the long wait but I have a life to attend as well, with all the work, DJing and women to... you know, 'play house' with.

Right now, the REAL Naruto manga is progressing nicely the way I predicted to myself, and in time my work would make it worthwhile to finish. Thanks for the continued support and for adding my story to your favorites list.


End file.
